Miraculous: Tales of Husky and Volpina
by The Celestial Sky Dragon
Summary: How far would you go to be a hero? Is saving someone you don't know worth it? Will they even remember you a few years later? Would you accept? or decline? For one young man, it will be a little harder to become the hero he was destined to be. But so long as people are safe, he really doesn't mind taking up the mantle. Of course it isn't always easy, especially with his Foxy Lady.
1. Origins(Husky)

**A/N: Well, here I am again starting another story. Honestly, I don't know what it is with me, I'll start one story work on it until I loose interest and then start another one. I guess I just have too many ideas floating around my head. And with all of those ideas comes the inevitable writers block, for awhile now, I've been suffering from it, so much so that I didn't have any new ideas for some of the stories I really wanna continue. I only have half of Aloha Alola written, and nothing so far on The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Regardless, I didn't come here to ramble about my shortcomings.**

 **Welcome to my new story, this time being a Miraculous story. I've been meaning to write something for this series for awhile now, ever since I watched it earlier this year. I'm surprised I haven't delved into the super hero genre yet. As an author I must branch out and try everything at least once, even if its something embarrassing or lewd, and trust me, I know a lot about being lewd.**

 **This story will revolve around my main character Sora Garcia Fujisaki, a sixteen year old boy who has recently moved to Paris from Barcelona. This will be the story of how he goes from normal teenager to awesome super hero in the blink of an eye. I didn't see any Miraculous being based on dogs and the ones I did were alright in my opinion, I don't want to sound rude to the creators. It took me awhile to finally decide on an animal and what Sora's Miraculous would be, until it hit me, Husky's are my favorite breed of dogs, there isn't a Miraculous based on a dog yet and it would make for an interesting relationship with Chat Noir, who is of course a cat, and thus the Husky Miraculous was born. Not really original, but I'll take it.**

 **This is merely the origin story of how Sora became Husky and how he took up the mask to protect the city of Love. Of course, his partner has already been decided, its in the title after all, so you can expect Volpina's origin story to come out right after I am done writing it. AS for the Akuma victims, it's gonna be a little hard to come up with new ones, but I am going to bring back some old ones, after all it's rather easy for someone to get negative emotions, so them falling into Hawk Moth's trap again isn't unlikely, after all he said so himself, Volpina would be back, so it isn't out of the realm of possibility if someone else comes back as well.**

 **So for now, please enjoy this prequel to the main story, It's my first go at a Miraculous story. It will be a bit oc centric but the main cast will have their appearances in the main story. I hope you all like this, if you are new to my stories then please check out the others that I've written, leave a like and a review if you like it, or if you wish to tell me what I did wrong, I don't mind some constructive criticism.**

 **On a side note, I have decided to make kwami's have the ability to talk to their partners telepathically while they are transformed. I don't know why this isn't possible, but I think it would be good to have them give out a little advice from time to time, but they won't be talking a lot, since it would take a lot more energy for them to do it and they would rather focus it on keeping the transformation. Another thing to note is that Sora's older sister Skyla is written to be a bisexual character, though she leans towards girls. It's my first time writing this type of character so please don't be offended if I do it wrong, I just want to expand my characters a bit so I can be more creative in the future. I know how sensative this topic can be in this day and age, so please, I'm not trying to offend, my apologies if I do...**

 **Couldn't find a good picture on Google for this story, so I decided on a glass of iced tea, deal with it.**

 **As of 12/11/17 Chapters 1 and 2 have been edited and reposted**

Miraculous

Tales of Husky and Volpina

Chapter 1

Origins _(Husky)_

It was a quiet day in the city of Paris. The sun was shining brightly over the city, and its citizens were all enjoying the bright sun. The wind was blowing softly and the birds were chirping loudly. Most of the people were talking about the superheroes that were protecting the city, or about the victim that had gotten akumatized during the day. This type of conversation had become commonplace in the city, ever since the appearance of Ladybug and Chat Noir. However not everyone was talking about the happenings of the city, some were just too busy during their day to really care, while others just weren't interested. This wasn't the case for one young man, who was just busy helping his mother unpack their things.

He was a young man of sixteen, who had long black hair, which was a bit spiky. He had dark tan skin, and bright blue eyes. He stood at around five foot ten in height. He was wearing a black hooded jacket, which he left open. It had gray fur around the hood and on the hem of the jacket, with a silver colored zipper. It had white outer pockets, with silver buttons. Underneath, he wore a light blue v-neck tee shirt. He was wearing a pair of dark blue slim straight jeans, with a white seat belt, that had a paw print motif on it. He was wearing a pair of black polished combat boots, with steel toes and thick black laces. This young man was named Sora Garcia Fujisaki, a young man that had moved from Spain to France with his mother who had wanted to start a flower business.

His mother was Japanese-American, having been born in Japan and raised in America with her father. He himself was born in Japan, but was raised in Spain for most of his life, since his father was Spanish. He he wanted to be technical, he was actually Japanese-American with a bit of Spanish. He was sure he had some Navajo DNA somewhere in his family tree, but his mother always ignored him when he brought it up. He was the middle child, having an older sister named Skyla, and a younger sister named Juliet.

Skyla was two years older than him, being an adult already. She had lighter skin than him, matching his mother's side of the family. She had long white hair, which she kept straight and neat. She usually wore a light blue parka, with a black halter top underneath it. The parka only covered half of her body, as it left her midriff fully exposed. She wore a pair of skin tight black jeans and a pair of black leather boots. She had dark brown eyes, something she had inherited from their mother. Often times people called her an albino, even though she wasn't and had darker skin than most albino people did. It only served to annoy her, so she ignored those comments for the most part.

Their little sister Juliet was only eight years old and was totally in love with the color pink. She had short brown hair, reaching down past her shoulders. She was wearing a light pink shirt with a flower print on it. She was wearing a light pink pleated skirt, pale pink tights and some pink flats. Around her shoulder was a small handbag, which she had filled with candy, her cellphone and a few other things that she insisted were for her eyes only, though he already knew she had a box of crayons on her, since she loved to draw. The three of them had been busy unloading the moving truck with all of their things, but had decided to take a bit of a break.

His mother had been really exited when she mentioned the idea of opening a store in Paris. She had always wanted to do that, and when she had saved enough money, she didn't hesitate. She was able to find a perfect place, which doubled as their home. The store was in a good place, near the Eiffel Tower, so he was sure they would get some business. He had been leaning against the wall, staring at the truck intently, a frown on his face.

"Something wrong little brother?" Skyla asked, standing beside him. He shook his head, looking at the ground.

"There's nothing wrong, just...I sort of miss my friends. It's gonna be weird starting school here. I'm just glad we can speak the language." he said.

"Well, Mama told us to only speak French here, so that we grew used to speaking it. Even Juliet got the hang of it...why she wanted to move to France though? I still don't know." she replied.

"Well, America was too far and we had stuff to ship over, same with Japan...it makes sense to just move north. Besides, Paris is the city of love, so it makes sense to open a flower shop here." He said.

"Exactly, which is why I moved us here to Paris!" their mother said, standing in front of them.

She was a woman of thirty seven, with light colored skin. She had long brown hair, and hazel colored eyes. She was wearing a long sleeved black shirt, with a matching pair of white Capris and white flats. She wore a pair of thin framed glasses on her face, which were red in color. Her name was Mariana, the new owner of the Flower shop they were about to open.

"Mama, are you sure it's wise to start over here? I mean at least the currency is the same and all, but I kinda wanted to finish school back in Spain." she said.

"Yes it is hija, besides you didn't bother going to school since you were skipping with Jessica and Marta all the time." the woman said, glaring at her daughter who just tugged her collar a bit. Sora chuckled, shaking his head.

"Well, at least you made it to the eleventh grade, so it isn't so bad. It's just that you should have graduated already. If you had gone to school, you wouldn't be forced to work here at the store." he teased.

"Ay callate estupido!" _(Shut Up you Idiot!)_

"Now Skyla, what did I say? You have to speak in French here, so you get used to the language!" Mariana said. Sora chuckled quietly, earning a growl from his sister.

"Momma, when will the TV people get here, I wanna watch cartoons!" Juliet cried, looking down at the three of them from her bedroom window.

"I told you sweetheart, not until tomorrow afternoon."

"Boo, that sucks!" she cried.

"Hey, don't talk like that. You two, hurry and get the last of your things out of the truck, I gotta take it to the place in town to return it." she said, earning nods from the two. Sora jumped up to the truck and grabbed his last two boxes, which weren't at all heavy. Thankfully, all of the furniture had already been taken care of.

"Hey Sora, what do you think of all this?" Skyla asked, as she grabbed one of her big clothing boxes. He looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Of the move, do you think it was a good idea?"

"You just say that because you had to break up with your girlfriend back home." he said, a lopsided grin on his face. She blushed a bit, gritting her teeth.

"Hey, I thought I told you to keep that a secret!" she snapped.

"What? That you swing both ways, it's totally cool sister. But to answer your question, I'm not sure what I think yet. Paris does have its charms, but I do miss Spain. We grew up there after all, and we have friends and family there as well." he said.

"That's true...I guess we can make the most of it. As long as I have my siblings by my side, I can get through it. But seriously, keep that a secret, I'm not ready to tell Mama yet." she said.

"You betcha. Need any help with that?"

"Nah, I got this, you go on little brother, I'll catch up!" she said. He nodded and jumped out of the truck, heading toward the entrance to their new home.

He walked through their store front to the door at the very back that lead into their dwelling. Climbing a set of stairs, he entered the first door to his right, which was now his new room. He had already positioned everything how he wanted it, having his work and computer desk to the very left of the room, and his bed on the very right. The room had come with a few extra shelves that the previous owner had left behind, and he was gonna make use of it since he had some books and video games he wanted to display. He set his boxes down beside his bed and looked around his empty room, a frown on his face.

"Well, I'll make this room look like mine did back in Spain. Just gotta unpack all this stuff." he muttered to himself.

He opened the first box, pulling out his neat stack of books, which was actually his manga collection. He had several of these, as he found himself really getting into them when he was growing up, and since his mother taught him how to read and write in Japanese, he always bought the original versions instead of the translated ones. He already had them alphabetized, so all he did was set them on the shelves. After fifteen minutes, all three hundred issues were displayed. He frowned realizing he had taken all of the shelves with just his manga collection and other books. He thankfully had a spare bookshelf, so he set all of his video games on that.

On his computer desk sat his 40 inch flat screen television, which he had hooked up to his computer and his Playstation 4. On some of the free space, he placed some of his figurines on it. Opening the second box, he set out to start pinning up his posters and scrolls, which he had carefully rolled up to ensure they wouldn't tear or rip. After an hour, he was done. It wasn't exactly like his room back in Spain, but he did like it a bit more. He sighed and looked to his suitcases, frowning a bit.

"Oh boy, the fun part." he muttered with disdain, as he grabbed his big red suitcase.

Skyla meanwhile had returned to the truck to grab her last box, as everything else was stuff for the store opening, things that her mother had been slowly collecting. Apparently she had also saved up enough to get herself a small shipment of different flowers and seedlings. Once she had her grand opening, she hoped to use some of that money for inventory, and of course the bills. As she jumped out of the truck, she almost bumped into a couple girls, that had been looking at the store.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to startle you." she said, her arms wrapped around her box.

"No no, it was our mistake!" one of the girls said.

The first was a blue haired girl, who had her short hair up in pigtails, with red hair ties. She had light ivory colored skin, and bright bluebell eyes. She was wearing a black blazer with the sleeves rolled up, over a white tee shirt, with a thin black collar. It had a flower motif on it, the flower being a sakura bloom, along with black colored leaves. She was wearing a pair of light pink Capri pants, and matching blue slippers. Around her shoulder was a small pink purse, with a golden clasp on it and a thin shoulder strap. She had a glittering pair of red earrings on her ears.

Next to her stood a slightly taller girl, with curled brown hair, which was a light copper red at the tips. She had light brown skin, an bright hazel colored eyes. She was wearing a reddish brown flannel shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Underneath she wore a white tank top, which revealed a bit of her cleavage. She was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and some white sneakers with black tops. She wore a black framed pair of glasses, and had a beauty mark slightly above her eyebrow. Skyla's lips broke into a grin as she set the box down beside her.

"You two look like a couple of locals. I'm Skyla, me and my family just moved here from Spain." she said.

"Wow, we had heard rumors of a shop opening soon, but I didn't think you'd come all the way from Spain. My name is Alya, it's nice to meet you Skyla." the brown haired girl said, shaking her hand.

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine."

"I'm Marinette, nice to meet you too Skyla. So what kind of shop are you opening up here?"

"Hmm...oh it isn't my shop, my Mama is the one who'll be running it, sadly because I loved to skip class back home, I'm being forced to work here part time. It's going to be a flower shop, at least when it opens." she said, glancing at the building behind her.

"A Flower shop? I have to tell my parents about this, maybe we can order some arrangements for our shop." Marinette said, her eyes sparkling a bit.

"Her parents run a bakery not that far from here. Their bread is the best in all of Paris, once you try it, you'll definitely want more." Alya said, earning a nod from Skyla.

"Well, I guess I can talk to my Mama, see if I can sweeten the deal a bit. I'll be attending the local high school, so if anything we can talk more there...if you go there that is." she said.

"We both attend College Francoise-DuPont, it's the public high school near the Eiffel Tower." Marinette said, earning a nod from Skyla.

"Yup, me and my little brother will be attending school there. I'm in the eleventh grade, what about you two?" she asked.

"Tenth, we just started a few months back. It's been interesting, especially with all of the villains that pop in once and awhile." Alya said.

"Oh right...I used to tune into this cute blog when I was skipping class. I have the alerts on in my phone so I was notified whenever a new video was uploaded."

"Wow, hear that Alya...people in Spain tune into your blog!" Marinette said.

"I told you, it's all about the content and the general outlook of the site, even if I get the odd bad comment!"

"Wait...you're the one that runs that blog? What a coincidence, something tells me we'll be great friends."

" _Ahem_ , big sister...could you be kind as to move your big butt out of my way."

Skyla sighed angrily, turning around to glare at her brother, who had his arms crossed, a frown on his face. She rolled her eyes, looking back at the two girls.

"This is my intolerable little brother he's a total ass!" she said.

"Pardonu min granda fratino, sed mi havas farendaĵojn" _(Pardon Me Big Sister, but I got things to do)_

"Ugh...you have no idea how much you irritate me when you do that." she said. He rolled his eyes.

"It isn't my fault that you are spending your time flirting with these girls and not learning a third language, I'm surprised you can speak French so fluently." He said, jumping into the truck bed.

"Don't mind him, he's just being an idiot. So, if you'd like could you leave me your number? When we start getting flowers in I can give you a call and let you know. I can always show you our arrangement book at school." she said.

"Sure, I'm sure my parents would like to speak to your mother as well. Maybe they can strike a deal or something." Marinette said. Sora walked out of the truck, holding a small box filled with some rather delicate figurines that he had forgotten. He was about to enter the store when he looked back at the two girls, a curious look on his face.

"Hey, aren't you the girl that runs that superhero blog?" he asked.

"Yes that's me, I'm Alya...it's nice to meet you...um..."

"Sora, it's too to meet you too. You also look familiar...have I seen you anywhere recently?" he asked, looking at Marinette, who shook her head.

"We've never met before. I'm Marinette by the way, welcome to Paris."

"Thank you...hmm...I'm sure I've seen you before but I don't know where...eh, I'll figure it out. See you later I guess." he said, ducking back into the store.

"So, that's your brother huh? Does he enjoy teasing you in foreign languages?" Alya asked curiously.

"Yes, he does it all the time. He's just a little smart ass who happens to excel in learning new languages. That one he just used was Esperanto, a language that's barely used in the world anymore. He also knows Spanish, Japanese, English and of course French. I think he's learning Latin too...I'm not really sure."

"What did he mean when he said you were flirting with us?" Marinette asked curiously, earning a grin from the older girl.

"I'm bisexual, I haven't told my mother yet but my brother found out last year and he hasn't stopped teasing me about it. He openly supports it, but you know...not a lot of people support something like that." she said, frowning a bit.

"Girl, you have a right to like whoever and whatever you like. Who cares what other people think? We are all human right? It makes me happy to know that there are people who embrace who they truly are. Perhaps it isn't the time yet, but I'm sure your mother will accept you for who you are too." Alya said.

"Thank you Alya, it means a lot to me. Anyway, I'll definitely call you when we get those flowers in, I'm sure my mother will give me a day off for finding her some customers already!" she said.

"No, thank you for the offer. I can't wait for you guys to open up shop, we'll be business rivals, even if what we'll be selling is different."

"You're on then Marinette, may the best shop win!"

The two girls bid farewell to the older girl, who still had a smile on her face. She couldn't help but check the two girls out, though she stopped when her mother walked out of the store.

"So, made some new friends already? Sora told me all about it."

"Yes, and I also have potential business associates lined up for us. Marinette's parents run a bakery not far from here, and she expressed buying some arrangements for their store...I think we can totally make some cash from this."

"Hmm...I'll have to meet up with them, but that's definitely good. We aren't even open and you're already working hard, I'm proud of you sweetie, now let's hurry and get these things upstairs."

Sora smiled and wiped a bit of sweat from his brow. His room was finally organized and had all of his things in their proper place. He dropped into his bed, looking at his new ceiling. Now that he was done unpacking and helping his mother and sisters with their things, he didn't have anything better to do. He pulled out his cellphone. It was a light blue Samsung SCH-U740.

He had it for awhile, and honestly could have used a better phone, but he didn't feel like upgrading, his phone was just too important to him. He flicked it open and started sifting through his contacts, aside from family members, he only had three or four friends, and he knew most of them would be a school. He wouldn't be starting school until Saturday, since classes in France were a bit different. Sighing to himself, he closed his phone, shoving it back into his jacket pocket. He stood up, stretching his arms a bit.

"Well, if I'm gonna lay here bored out of my mind, I might as well go outside and be bored of my mind there." he said to himself. He walked out of his bedroom and down the stairs, heading into the kitchen, where his mother was unpacking the silverware and the china.

"I'm gonna go explore mom, I can't just sit here and do nothing." he said.

"Sweetheart, this isn't Barcelona, you can't just take off whenever you want." she said.

"Please, I was just gonna head to the Eiffel Tower, I've been dying to see it up close. Maybe I can get some pictures from the spire." he said, a grin on his face. She sighed, giving him a nod.

"Fine, but make sure you know your way back. We may not be that far from the tower, but this is Paris and it's still easy to get lost." she said.

"Yeah yeah, I have the address memorized...and it's on my phone as well. I'll bring you a key chain." he said, hastily ducking out of the kitchen. He knew that she wouldn't let him go if he didn't leave. He waved at his sister as he walked out of the store and started making his way toward the Tower.

Even though he was a bit nervous about his new life in Paris, he had to admit, he was looking really forward to it. He had always wanted to see the Eiffel Tower up close, and he heard about all of the interesting things to do in town. There was also the River Seine which wasn't that far from where he lived either, and of course the Louvre museum. He was definitely going to have a great time in Paris, perhaps even find someone special along the way, seeing as his sister had already beat him to it. He passed by a park, which was filled with a lot of people, young and old alike.

He couldn't help but smile, seeing all of the kids running around and enjoying themselves. He decided to take a bit of a detour through the park, so he could familiarize himself better with his surroundings. As he was walking though, he couldn't help but notice a young woman, who was laying on a bench looking up at the sky.

She seemed close to his age. She had tanned skin, with long chocolate brown hair, which seemed to get lighter the longer it got. She was wearing a black romper, with matching black shorts that ended just above the knee. She was wearing light colored panty hose. She wore a bright orange jacket over it, designer most likely, with buttons that ran down the sides of it, and black pockets with glittering silver zippers. She was playing with the golden necklace around her neck, which resembled a fox tail. She was frowning a bit, her eyes not leaving the sky above her. He could tell something was bothering her, but he didn't really feel like bothering. So instead he just kept walking, minding his own business.

"Hey you."

He stopped mid stride, glancing over his shoulder. The girl was sitting up, glaring at him, her olive eyes boring into his own. He swallowed hard, fully turning around.

"What's up miss? Something wrong?" he asked. She shook her head, and instead reached behind her neck, unclasping her necklace. She looked at it for a good three seconds before tossing it at him. He caught it, almost dropping it to the floor.

"Get that away from me would you? I don't want it anymore." she said firmly.

He looked the necklace over, seeing just how much detail had been put into it. It was indeed a fox tail, it was a fiery orange color, that seemed to get lighter at the ends. The tail was curled upward, forming a hook shape, the tip of it was a bright white color, the charm had a glossy finish, making it shine a bit. He looked back at her, shaking his head.

"Sorry miss, this thing looks expensive as hell. I can't accept something like this, from a stranger no less, I mean what if it's stolen? Or what if it's a long lost family heirloom that's possessed by its original owner? I could potentially bring a poltergeist to my home." he said. She looked at him, eyes widened in shock, not expecting to hear him say that. She broke into a fit of giggles, clutching her stomach a bit.

"That is the oddest thing I have ever heard anyone say. It isn't stolen, I bought it thinking it would look great on me, but it doesn't so its yours now. Really, I don't want it anymore." she said, earning a shrug from him.

"I don't understand why you wouldn't want a trinket like this but...if you are sure then I guess I can take it." he said.

"Well...it's more like a welcoming gift. I passed by your house earlier today and saw you and your sister pulling things out of the moving truck. I was going to introduce myself but...I dunno I wasn't up for it, I guess. You looked my age, so I figured I'd see you at school at some point."

"Well, you should have come and said hello anyway. It would have put me at ease a bit, seeing as I don't know anyone here. We met here, so that's something I guess..my name is Sora Garcia Fujisaki, it's nice to meet you miss."

"Lila Rossi, it's nice to meet you too. I'll most likely see you at school...you seem busy so I don't want to bother you, and I'm sort of late for a family meeting." she said, hastily standing up.

"Don't worry about it. Oh right, my mom made me take tons of these in case I left, she's opening a Flower Shop in a few days, the Grand Opening is on Monday, maybe you could swing by?" he asked, handing her one of the glossy business cards his mother had given him. She looked it over, giving him a nod.

"Sure, I'll be sure to tell my mom...she might be interested. See ya around Sora." she said, turning to leave the park. He looked at the necklace again, frowning a bit.

"What an odd girl...there must be a reason why she gave me this...oh hell, I might as well give it to Skyla." he said, about to shove it into his pocket, that is until some guy raced past him, snapping it out of his grasp.

"Wha...hey, you fucking thief! Get back here!" he shouted, sprinting after the guy. The man cut across traffic, causing several cars to stop forcefully. Sora did the same, shouting his apologies the the cars that stop, unknowingly, a certain blond young man had seen him. Sadly, he couldn't help because he was currently heading home. The light turned green and the car sped off, heading toward his mansion.

Sora ducked and weaved through the streets, making sure he didn't loose the man. He had looked back a couple times, surprised to see he was still being followed. He quickly ducked into an alleyway, tossing a metal trash can in Sora's way, only for him to jump over it. He smirked as he was closing the distance.

Not many people knew it, but Sora was actually a very fit individual. On his off time, he practiced mixed martial arts, of course all of the things he learned were from internet videos and tutorials, but that didn't mean he wasn't good at it. He loved to learn new things, and martial arts seemed like something useful to learn. He had also learned a few sword strikes and practiced swinging a wooden sword around for four hours a day. He had almost caught up to the man when he ducked into another back alley, forcing the teenager to come to a full stop. He turned around, heading into the alley the man had ducked into, sadly when he made it to the open street, the man was gone. He swallowed hard, panting for breath from the energy he wasted.

"Damn it, first day in Paris and I've already been robbed. Great, look at how far from the Eiffel Tower I am now, damn thief!" he muttered sourly under his breath. He started heading back home, disappointment written on his face. Not only did he get robbed, but now he had to tell Lila that someone has stolen the gift she had given him.

"Maybe I can lie to her, tell her that I just brought it home and put it away...nah, I wouldn't forgive myself for lying to a pretty girl like her. Great, I'm talking like my sister now." he said, shaking his head a bit.

He made it to a crosswalk and pressed the button, waiting for the light to change. He shoved his hands in his pocket, looking around aimlessly. He jumped a bit when he heard the sound of something being dropped. He glanced behind him, but the nearest person was half a block away and they looked liked they hadn't heard anything. He noticed the entrance to an alley was a few feet from him. Curiosity got the best of him as he started walking over to it. He walked inside, seeing the shadow being cast by the building was enough to darken the area up a bit.

"Hey, is anyone back here? I heard a loud sound!" he called out, as he got closer to the center of the alleyway. His eyes widened a bit, when he saw three young men, standing in front of an old man.

He looked to be of Chinese origin, with light colored skin and dark gray thinning hair. He had brown colored eyes, and thick brows. He had a black goatee and a matching black mustache. He was wearing a red Hawaiian shirt, with a white Hibiscus print on it. He was wearing tan Capri pants and brown shoes. Around his wrist was a bracelet, which was a light green color. He was holding a wooden cane in his hand, grasping it tightly. Even though he was old, he wasn't backing down from the three men. Sora grit his teeth, looking around for something to use. His eyes lit up when he saw an old broom next to a trash can, he quietly grabbed it, breaking off the bottom.

"Come on old man, give us that bracelet, and whatever else you have, that can certainly go a long way. It took me awhile to shake off that first kid, but it will certainly go well with the necklace I stole from him." the leader said. Sora smirked and cleared his throat, catching their attention.

"So, this is where you went. Think you can escape me asshole? Didn't you have enough stealing my necklace, now you have to attack old men?" he asked.

"I thought I lost you. Don't get any closer kid, or I'll seriously hurt you!" he said.

"Pfft, as if. You are nothing but a thief, and I take it you two are his lackeys. Picking on the elderly, and stealing from kids, that isn't something I tolerate." he said.

"Pascal, Antoine, get him." the man cried.

His two lackeys smirked, pulling out a couple switch blades from their pockets. Sora cracked his neck and grabbed his broom stick tightly, spinning it around his hand. The first man, who he assumed was Pascal, threw a jab at him, his switch blade coming mere inches from his face. Sora easily disarmed him with his makeshift staff, and drove the tip of it into the man's stomach, making him howl in pain. He spun it around his neck, before slamming it into Antoine's hand, making him drop his knife.

"He broke my wrist...boss what do we do?" he cried.

"Fuckin pussies, stab him while I get the old man!" he said loudly. Before Antoine could even attack, Sora had slammed the broom stick into the side of his head, knocking him out cold. Pascal hastily got up, but ended up running out of the alleyway.

"Some friend, he left you all alone. Now, return my necklace at once, or do you want me to kick your ass?"

"Man fuck you...I'll get you one day kid!" he said, grabbing his passed out friend from the floor, he made a hasty retreat. Sora breathed a sigh of relief, tossing the broom stick to the floor.

"Are you alright sir? Did they hurt you?" he asked. The man shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"Thank you, young man for coming to my aid. You are a lot stronger than you look." he said. Sora chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah well, I got a lot of free time after school ends, so I usually watch martial arts videos and practice what I see. I'm much better with a Shinai than I am with a staff." he admitted.

"Still, what you showed today was impressive. It's a shame that they stole from you."

"Yeah, but I'll get my necklace back one way or another. A friend gave it to me, so I have to get it back." he said. He helped the old man out of the alleyway, making sure no one else would attack them when they weren't looking.

"You sure you'll be okay from here on out?" he asked.

"Yes, I can handle it from here. You have shown quite a lot of courage today young Sora...perhaps our paths will cross again one day." he said, earning a smile from Sora. He young man walked off, heading in the direction of the Eiffel Tower. Once he got across the street, he stopped and looked back, seeing the old man had disappeared. His eyes widened a bit, but he placed his hand over his heart, trying to calm down.

"He'll be fine...wait a minute...how did he know my name was Sora? I never told him." he said, earning a few curious looks from the people around him. He shook his head, deciding on a whim to head home, it was too late to visit the Eiffel Tower anyway.

By the time he made it back, it was already past sundown, and all over the city, the lights were slowly turning on. He frowned, having wanted to see the lights from the Eiffel Tower, the view was one of the things everyone always talked about. He shook it off and walked into his home. His mother had already arranged several things around the store, and had been cleaning the large refrigerators, where some of the flowers would be stored overnight. She looked up at him, a smile on her face.

"So, how was the tower?" she asked.

"I didn't go, I took a walk through the nearby park and this girl gave me a necklace, then this guy stole it from me and I ended up chasing him, sadly he got away. By the time I made it to the tower, I decided it had been too late to see it up close, so I'll be going there another time." he said. She sighed, standing up straight to full face her son.

"That was a dangerous thing, I get that you wanted your necklace back, but you could have gotten hurt!"

"I can defend myself mom. I think I'll be going up to my room now." he said.

"Oh, Skyla bought take out at a local restaurant, so make sure you have some, she's taking a shower with Juliet right now so whatever is left is yours." she said.

"Thanks for the information mom, you could have left the shower bit out of it though." he said, earning a giggle from his mother.

He walked into the kitchen, seeing the take out containers set neatly on the counter. He grabbed a spoon from the drawer and one of the cartons, opening the fridge to grab a soda. He was about to leave the kitchen and head into his room when he saw a small box on top of the kitchen table. He walked over to it, seeing his food down on it. He grabbed the box, looking at it closely.

It was a small brown, octagon shaped box, with golden markings on the top. The bottom of it was a dark shade of brown, and it had a golden clasp on the front. He looked underneath it, seeing a yellow post it note with his name on it. Choosing not to tell his mother, he grabbed the box along with his food and started heading upstairs to his room. Once inside, he closed the door after himself, walking over to his desk.

"Wonder what this could be." he muttered to himself. Instead of immediately eating his food, his curiosity was solely on the box. He flicked the clasp to the side and opened the box.

Inside it was a beautiful watch, similar to ones he had seen in the past. To him, it looked like a G-shock, instead it was a different color than the normal ones he had seen. The wrist straps were white in color with several holes on it. It had a golden buckle on it, which glittered a bit in the low lighting. The watch itself was a dark black color, the bezel being a glossy black in color. Looking at the clock face, he noticed that I was a traditional analog watch, rather than a digital one. It had two thin hands, and bright golden Roman numerals to mark the hours and minutes.

He also noticed the design on the face itself resembled a paw print. Slightly below the clock face was a small white button, with a black paw print on it, most likely so he could set the time on it. He also noticed two buttons on the sides of it, along with a winding rod. He gasped a bit when he saw it, it was definitely an expensive watch.

"Jeez, did mom buy me this? I know I don't really keep time that well, but this is too much." he said quietly to himself.

He grabbed the watch from within the box, looking it over. The back had a golden lid, which kept the inside mechanism protected. He didn't notice any markings on it, other than a laser etched paw print. He rolled up his left sleeve a bit and placed the watch on, securing it onto his wrist. He was about to press the button when the thing started glowing, rather brightly too. He shielded his eyes a bit, completely taken aback from the sudden flash. It finally died down, and he looked at his watch, seeing it had turned on, the face was back lit and the numerals were glowing, as if they all had small light bulbs underneath. He heard someone clear their throat behind him and he turned around, eyes widening.

Before him was floating a small creature. It looked a bit comical, having a head that was slightly larger than its body. It was white in color, with soft gray fur. It had black paws, along with a long fluffy gray black tail. It had bright blue eyes, with three long eyelashes, which were black in color. Atop its head sat two fluffy black tipped ears. She looked at him curiously, her face splitting into a grin.

"Hiya, you must be Sora correct?" she asked. He backed away from her, grabbing his spoon and pointing it at her.

"What the hell are you? What do you want?" he asked, waving the spoon as if it were a sword. She giggled, shaking her head.

"Relax, I mean you no harm. I am a kwami, a magical creature that can give people super powers. My name is Okamii and I happen to be the kwami that resides within the Husky Miraculous!" she said.

"The what...you mean the watch?" he asked, holding his arm up. She gave him a vigorous nod.

"Precisely. You see, there are other Miraculous out there and all of them imbue their holders with special powers. Yours will give you the power of a Husky, with the power of Vitality. You'll be able to use your powers to help other Miraculous users, not only that you'll have some awesome abilities too."

"Powers, Miraculous users? You have me confused...I'm not a hero, I'm just a regular teenager, I am nothing special." he said.

"But Sora, you aren't just a normal teenager. You are kindhearted, and strong, I mean just today you helped someone out correct? Without caring about what could have happened to you. Not only that, it isn't the first time you've done it before. As soon as you touched my Miraculous, I got a glimpse at all of the good things you've done. You have what it takes Sora."

"Pfft, yeah right...I don't think I have what it takes...I would probably be a bumbling fool causing more trouble than good."

"Not necessarily...you've heard of Ladybug and Chat Noir right? They are Miraculous holders, just like you! Look at all of the good they've done. The thing is...we are desperate for help, you see...the Moth Miraculous has been inactive for awhile, but it has recently appeared. Its holder is the reason there are akuma plaguing the city. We need all the help we can get, Ladybug and Chat Noir won't be able to do it on their own. Think about it would you?"

Sora decided to sit down. His hunger had literally vanished from his system. He was much more focused on what was happening to him. He looked at the watch, still not believing what was happening. Part of him thought it was a dream, that he had never left Barcelona and he was just asleep in his bed. But the other part of him made him realize that it was 100 percent real. He looked at the watch, seeing his reflection on its face.

"If I agree to this...I'll be saving people right? Victims of akuma attacks, the same ones that Ladybug and Chat Noir deal with...right?" he asked.

"Of course...you'll have to team up with them and put a stop to Hawk Moth, the evil man who wields the Moth Miraculous. I believe in you Sora, you can definitely do this." she said, giving him more encouraging words. He nodded to himself, holding his hand out.

"Okay Okamii...it's still to early but...I suppose I have no choice but to accept. You've been given to me, and so I'll take care of you, and the city as well. Anyone could become akumatized, even people close to me, and I can't let that happen."

"Excellent. Now, there are some things you have to know for when you transform. Number 1, you must never share your true identity or my existence with anyone. Not a single soul must know about me, the only people you should trust are other Miraculous users, provided that they are good people, but even then I wouldn't say anything."

"Fair enough, a hero's most valuable power is his identity after all." he said, quoting a line from one of his favorite movies.

"Number 2, you have a special ability, called Noble Howl. When used, everyone around you, including yourself will get a boost to their strength and stamina. It will go a long way to help those around you, and will make it harder to take damage from the akumatized victims. However, once you use it, you'll have five minutes until your transformation wears off, so you have to find a place to hide then. If you want to transform, I'll have to eat something to recharge my batteries, I prefer Chocolate and Bacon flavored dog treats by the way."

"Um...alright, I'll commit that to memory." he said.

"Number 3, when you are facing against an akumatized victim, you'll need to figure out what their most cherished item is, that's most likely where the akuma will be hiding. You have to purify it in order for the victim to go back to normal, it's a bit easier for someone like Ladybug, but you should be able to purify it with your powers."

"Got it, anything else I should know about?" he asked.

"No...I think that's it. Along with that special ability, you get an increase in strength, speed, stamina and cognitive thought, so you'll be stronger, faster and more intelligent while transformed. The last thing you'll need to know is how to transform, would you like to try it now?" she asked.

"Why not? My mom is busy downstairs and my sister is still in the shower, so I've got time." he said, locking his bedroom door for extra measure.

"Now, what you want to do is say, Okamii, Tail Up! And you'll be instantly transformed."

He took a deep breath, calming his nerves down a bit. He looked at his watch, seeing the bright glow that it was giving out. He cracked his neck, nodding to himself.

"Okay then, this is gonna be interesting. Okamii, Tail Up!" he cried, holding his arm up, the watch facing the kwami. She started glowing brightly as she was pulled into the watch. Sora was enveloped in a blinding light, as he was slowly being transformed into his new alter ego. The light finally died down, and he shook his head a bit. He glanced toward his mirror, eyes widening a bit.

He was no longer wearing his normal clothes. Now, he was wearing a form fitting black and white outfit. The top part was inverted black and white, with the top half and his right arm being black in color, and the bottom half and left arm being white in color. His arms were covered in a tight material, that seemed to be made out of very small octagons. His left arm, while being white in color, was covered with a black glove. Similarly, his right arm had a white glove on it. He was wearing a tight pair of black pants, made out of the same material as the rest of the outfit, it was a bit form fitting, which made his leg muscles stand out a lot.

He was wearing a pair of white boots, to contrast with the black pants. Around his waist, was a belt like sash, that wrapped around his waist, and it was white in color, having a black paw print on it. The excess of it extended downward, looking almost like a dog tail. The white started melding into a black color, with parts of it being a light gray color. His hair had gone from his normal black to a ghostly white. Atop his head were a pair of black dog ears, which were tipped with what looked like white fur, but they were purely for aesthetic purposes, though he was able to hear through them. His eyes were glowing a bright blue color. The final thing he had on, was a black and white eye mask, which served to shield his eyes.

The left half was black in color, while the right half was white. In the center of his chest, was a paw print, the top of it was white in color, while the bottom was white. Attached to his belt, were a pair of Nunchuku, which were also black and white in color. He noticed one of the nunchuku had a more rounded handle, looking almost like the one of a training sword. He looked at his reflection, jaw slack as he stood there in disbelief.

"Oh my god...this is insane! Is this really what I look like now Okamii?" he asked, looking around the room, only to see that the kwami had disappeared.

He glanced at his wrist watch, seeing it was glowing brighter than before. He grabbed one of the Nunchuku at his waist, and looked at them closely. He had never practiced with that type of weapon, but he had seen many people using them online. He saw a small button on the white shaft and pressed it. The chain was pulled into the bottom shaft and it turned into a medium length staff. He hummed to himself, grabbing the second pair of Nunchuku, he put them together, creating a bo-staff out of the two weapons. He smiled to himself, twirling the weapon in his hands.

"Okay, this is actually pretty cool." he muttered to himself.

" _I thought you would see it that way."_

"Gah...Okamii is that you?" he called out.

" _Yup, I'm actually inside your miraculous right now. We can communicate this way when you are transformed. As you can see, you have a pair of Nunchuku that can turn into a staff. It can also be used as a grappling hook when separated. It has another form, a katana, it's blade is formed from the chain, but it's a last resort weapon. They also double as a communication device in case you ever need to make a call or contact other Miraculous users. So now that you tried it out, do you wanna take a trip through the city?"_

"Gee, I dunno...what if I get caught or if my mom calls me down?" he asked.

" _Just tell her your going to sleep or something."_

"I guess that'll do." he muttered to himself. He retracted his weapons, placing them back onto his waist. He walked over to the door and opened it slowly, peeking through the crack. When he saw the hall was empty, he poked his head out.

"Hey mom, I'm going to sleep early. I'm tired from the move!" he cried.

"Okay, have a good night sweetie!" she called back.

He sighed and closed the door quietly, locking it back up. He walked toward his window, pulling it open. He looked down, seeing the street was clear of people. He grabbed one of his nunchuku and launched it at the ledge above him. Climbing out of the window, he was quickly pulled up by his weapon. Once on the roof, he stood next to the chimney, looking around the city.

"Well, this certainly isn't nerve wracking, not at all."

" _It's alright Sora, even if you fall from up here, you won't be hurt. Well...you'll be confused for a few seconds but otherwise no worse for wear."_

"That doesn't really make me feel better but...hmm...I know, since I didn't get to go there today, how about we take a trip to the Eiffel Tower?"

" _Sounds like fun!"_

Sora nodded to himself and swung his nunchuku as hard as he could flinging it onto the next roof top. He swung across the street, landing on the next building. He let out a breath as he landed on it, hastily running away from the edge. He noticed he was running a bit faster than normal, and that he was able to climb much easier. It wasn't long before he was running and jumping off rooftops as if he had been doing it his whole life.

"Huh...being a Miraculous holder isn't so bad. It's actually really easy to handle." he muttered to himself. He reached the edge of the building across from the Eiffel Tower's main plaza. He noticed it was still filled with people. He hummed to himself, looking for a place where he could launch his hook too.

"So, who might you be stranger?"

Sora jumped a bit, not expecting someone to be standing behind him. He turned around, gazing at the person who had spoken. It was a young man, with light blond colored hair. He was wearing a skin tight leather suit, that seemed to accent every muscle in his body. It had long sleeves, and he was wearing a pair of clawed gloves. On his left ring finger, he was wearing a black ring, which was glowing a bright green in color. He was wearing a pair of black boots, that reached up to his knees. Around his waist, was a black leather belt, that extended downward, acting as a makeshift tail. Atop his head, were a pair of leather cat ears, which almost resembled his own. He had a black mask on his face, covering his eyes, which were glowing a bright green. Around his neck was a glowing golden bell. He noticed a silver staff was attached to his belt. Sora sighed, crossing his arms.

"Dude, don't you know it's rude to just walk up behind people?" he asked.

"And don't you know it's rude to walk up on a cat's territory?" the blond countered, a smirk on his face.

"Touche, if you must know, I am making my way to the Eiffel Tower, I'm on a patrol of sorts." he said, glancing back to the tower.

"Really...who might you be stranger? Friend or Foe? Because after last time, I'm willing to lean on the latter." the teen said, grabbing his staff. Sora chuckled, shaking his head.

"Listen, you must be Chat Noir right? My name is Husky and I assure you, I am not an enemy. I'm here just like you, to stop akuma's from evil-lizing people. And what do you mean, last time?" he asked. The teen sighed, walking up to the edge of the building, looking down at the citizens.

"There was this girl, and she was turned into a superhero by Hawk Moth, our enemy. She used her illusions to convince me and my partner that she was on our side, but she was just after our Miraculous. We genuinely thought she was on our side, but just like that she turned on us." he said, snapping his fingers.

"I'm sorry that happened to you man, but trust me, I am not a threat. I just wanna help." he said. Chat Noir looked him over for a second, narrowing his eyes.

"I don't trust you..." he said.

"Because I'm a new hero and don't want me to steal your spotlight?" Sora asked curiously.

"Because you are a dog, and my cat senses are telling me to claw your eyes out." he replied. Sora cringed a bit, glancing away from the boy.

"Ah right...whatever then...I guess I'll just head out, unless you wanna come with me to the Eiffel Tower."

"I'm good, I'm supposed to be meeting my partner anyway. If you really are here to help, then I guess I'm glad you are here. But if not, then you better watch out." he said, racing off to a nearby rooftop.

Sora shrugged and continued his journey toward the tower. After a few minutes, he was able to scale up the south leg and started making his way to the top. Once he had finally made it, he let out a breath he'd been holding. He had never been so high up before, but now that he was, he didn't regret it. Paris looked absolutely beautiful. The lights coming off the buildings were lighting up the River Seine, making it look like it was glowing with millions of little jewels. It was as if he was staring at the finest jewels in the world, all laid out for him and him alone. It was a magnificent view, even if it was a bit chilly at the top.

"This is amazing!"

" _Take a good look at it Sora, this is what we will be protecting from now on. We have to give it our all...don't be put off by what Chat Noir said to you, he's just wary of you. I'm sure Ladybug will be much nicer to you when you meet up."_

"That's true...maybe she will be nicer than him, but I can't help but wonder who that person was that betrayed their trust. Sounds like it was recent too."

" _It will clear up eventually...do you wanna head back?"_

"I think I'll stay out here a little longer...after all, I don't start school until Saturday, so I'll be okay." he said with a smile.

" _If you say so...I'm so glad you took up my offer Sora. I'm sure we'll be the best of friends!"_

"Same here Okamii...I'm happy I accepted. I promise you, I'll do my best to protect this city, I won't let anything bad happen to it, because if something happened to it, then we wouldn't be able to see this beautiful light show before us."

"Help! Somebody! That guy just stole my purse!"

Sora's ear perked up a bit, glancing down from the observation desk, seeing a blur running away from the Eiffel Tower. He smirked inwardly, jumping off the edge of the tower, launching his hook to a nearby building. He didn't know it yet, but Sora was definitely going to have a lot of crazy adventures in the city of Lights and Love. Even though he was just a normal teenager, he was about to be thrown head first into an all new world, a world that runs parallel with the regular world, and yet is very different then everyone elses.


	2. Origins(Volpina)

**A/N: Good Early Morning Everyone, and welcome to chapter two of my current muse. This will be the chapter revolving around Volpina and the origins of how she got her Miraculous. Chapter 3 will be the official start of the story. I will say, this story will be centered mostly around Husky and Volpina rather than Ladybug and Chat Noir. I want to make a story that's a bit out of the norm while still paying tribute to its original material. So, even if its akuma or reagular street thugs, Husky and Volpina will always be there to stop all crime. They will be like a Batman and Robin of sorts, except they won't go into full detective mode. It'll be rough the first few times, but with time, everyone gets better.**

 **Also, I would like to thank MeowMiraculous for leaving me my first review on the story, so be sure to check her out, give her a like on her story and whatever else you feel like doing. Also, to answer your question, No Sora will not be paired with Marinette. If I have to be honest, I like the LadyNoir ship way too much for me to pair either of them up with anyone else. Besides, Chat Noir deserves to be with his Lady. I also want him to shout Starburst Stream at the top of his lungs cuz, you know Bryce Papenbrook is everywhere. Either that or I want him to go full Nagito Komaeda and start talking about hope...I should do that.**

 **Anyway that was just a bit of rambling from this old dog..lel...but to answer a possible question about pairings, I honestly don't know at the moment, because you know, this is the beginning. I was originally thinking of making another original Miraculous, but I could barely scrounge information for this one, let alone come up with a new one, but if I did create one, it's definitely going to be for Juleka...I dunno...maybe a Bat Miraculous, since she has a dark theme going on, and it would get her noticed more, at least as her alter ego. As for the Bee Miraculous..come on, everyone knows Chloe is getting that one, it was kind of obvious. I don't know if I'll include that, I'll let the chips fall where they may, Potato chips that is...and they'll fall...in my mouth, because its food...please send help!**

 **Anyway, here is the story, please leave a like, follow, review, and donate to the Nekopara anime, I need my anime nekos, like right now...**

 **As of 12/10/17 Chapter 2 has been edited and reposted...**

Miraculous

Tales of Husky and Volpina

Chapter 2

Origins _(Volpina)_

Lila honestly didn't know what she was doing with herself. She had been rather lonely as of late, ever since the whole "Volpina" incident. She had been exposed as a liar, her friendship with Ladybug had been proved as a lie, and worse of all, Adrien had completely ignored her. School had gotten harder for her as well, Chloe's insults had increased, and the friends she had made started ignoring her. The only one who actually cared was Marinette, but even then, she knew the girl only cared about her because she pitied her, and one thing she hated was being talked to out of pity, so one day in the middle of class she just stood up and walked out of the room and didn't go back.

She had been suspended for that, and after her suspension ended, she just didn't go back. How could she return to a place where she would be ridiculed? Part of her blamed Ladybug for it, for exposing her lie, for ruining her life, but another part of her rationalized with her, telling her that it was her own fault for lying to everyone in the first place. Her hatred toward Ladybug diminished, turning more into loathing than anything. How come she got to be the hero? She wanted to be in her shoes just as a bad and yet, she knew she would never be able to take up that mantle.

So, on this beautiful day, she had gone to the park to clear her head. She was lying on a bench, just staring at the sky, watching the endless stream of clouds floating away into the distance. She was wearing her usual attire, a black romper, with matching black shorts that ended just above the knee. She wore light colored panty hose. She wore a bright orange jacket over it, which was a designer brand made by Gabriel Agreste himself, with buttons that ran down the sides of it, and black pockets with glittering silver zippers. Her long hair had been kept in its usual style, straight, though she left two long strands to frame her face. She had tied up the ends with bright red hair ties. Around her neck, she was wearing her Fox tail necklace, the thing that she despised most in the world.

To make her lie about being friends with Ladybug the absolute best it could be, she had bought herself that necklace, and had told Adrien that it was a Miraculous, which contained the power to turn her into Volpina, the fox themed superhero. He of course didn't buy it, but she had told him it was true. It was then that Ladybug had told him that it was all just a lie, and he had walked away, not even looking back. She had been angry, so angry, and that was what lead her to being akumatized. Hawk Moth had taken a hold of her, and given her real powers, the same ones that the Fox Miraculous would grant her, so in order to gain Ladybug and Chat Noir's trust, she pretended to be a superhero, all so that she could get revenge on Ladybug by taking her Miraculous. At least that's what she had said on the Ladyblog, Lila herself couldn't remember the entire ordeal. She just remembered waking up at the top of the Eiffel Tower, with the two heroes standing in front of her.

She hated them, wanting to get away from the two, but even then, the more she thought about it, the worse she felt. In the end, the backlash from the entire day had ruined her social life, so on her day off from school, all she could do to curve her boredom was come to the park and look at the sky. She had seen many of her classmates at the park and not a single one said hi to them, save for Nathaniel and Juleka, who had actually been trying to be her friend, though she only thinks they pity her and she just pushed the two away.

She didn't want them to be her friends, especially with Chloe being in the same class as her. She feared that the blonde rich girl would just lash at them for being friends with a liar, in the end it was too much baggage for her and she didn't want that on her conscience. She took a firm hold of the necklace, glaring at it with her olive colored eyes. It was a beautiful piece of jewelry, a beautiful piece of jewelry that she absolutely detested with every fiber of her being. She noticed someone passing by her and sat up to get a good look at them.

It was a boy, most likely her age, who was wearing a black hooded jacket, with brown fur lining the hood and the bottom part. He had left it unzipped, revealing a bit of his light blue tee shirt. The jacket had white outer pockets and round silver buttons. He was wearing a pair of dark blue, slim straight jeans, held up with a white seat belt that had paw prints on it. His pants were stuffed into a pair of black polished combat boots, with thick laces and shiny steel toes. He had tan colored skin, a shade darker than hers, and spiky black hair. She had seen him earlier that day, when she had passed by the empty store on her way to the park. He and his sister had been unloading things from a moving truck, and if he was there, that meant that he had been done. She looked at the necklace around her neck, smiling a bit.

"Hey you." she said, getting his attention. He stopped mid stride, glancing over his shoulders, his bright blue eyes filled with curiosity.

"What's up miss? Something wrong?" he asked. She shook her head, and instead reached behind her neck, unclasping her necklace. She looked at it for a good three seconds before tossing it at him. He caught it, almost dropping it to the floor.

"Get that away from me would you? I don't want it anymore." she said firmly.

He looked the necklace over, seeing just how much detail had been put into it. It was indeed a fox tail, it was a fiery orange color, that seemed to get lighter at the ends. The tail was curled upward, forming a hook shape, the tip of it was a bright white color, the charm had a glossy finish, making it shine a bit. He looked back at her, shaking his head.

"Sorry miss, this thing looks expensive as hell. I can't accept something like this, from a stranger no less, I mean what if it's stolen? Or what if it's a long lost family heirloom that's possessed by its original owner? I could potentially bring a poltergeist to my home." he said. She looked at him, eyes widened in shock, not expecting to hear him say that. She broke into a fit of giggles, clutching her stomach a bit.

"That is the oddest thing I have ever heard anyone say. It isn't stolen, I bought it thinking it would look great on me, but it doesn't so it's yours now. Really, I don't want it anymore." she said, earning a shrug from him.

"I don't understand why you wouldn't want a trinket like this but...if you are sure then I guess I can take it." he said.

"Well...it's more like a welcoming gift. I passed by your house earlier today and saw you and your sister pulling things out of the moving truck. I was going to introduce myself but...I dunno I wasn't up for it, I guess. You looked my age, so I figured I'd see you at school at some point."

"Well, you should have come and said hello anyway. It would have put me at ease a bit, seeing as I don't know anyone here. We met here, so that's something I guess..my name is Sora Garcia Fujisaki, it's nice to meet you miss."

"Lila Rossi, it's nice to meet you too. I'll most likely see you at school..you seem busy so I don't want to bother you, and I'm sort of late for a family meeting." she said, hastily standing up.

"Don't worry about it. Oh right, my mom made me take tons of these in case I left, she's opening a Flower Shop in a few days, the Grand Opening is on Monday, maybe you could swing by?" he asked, handing her one of the glossy business cards his mother had given him. She looked it over, giving him a nod.

"Sure, I'll be sure to tell my mom..she might be interested. See ya around Sora." she said, turning to leave the park.

She had been nervous the entire time. She started muttering to herself as she was making her way back to her house. She had lied of course, her mother was out of town for business and her father wouldn't be returning for awhile either. She was just nervous, who in their right mind just hands someone an expensive necklace like that?

" _Jeez Lila, that was a person who's new in town and here you are tossing expensive jewelry at them. He probably thinks I'm weird."_ she muttered to herself.

"Well, if it isn't the Queen of Liars herself. What are you doing here, filling the world with your filthy lies?"

Oh great, just what she needed. Standing in front of her was the mayor's daughter, and the biggest bully around, Chloe Bourgeois. She was a beautiful young woman of sixteen, with ivory white skin, and long blonde hair tied into a perfect ponytail. She had bright blue eyes, a small nose and full lips, colored with pale pink lipstick. She was wearing an expensive looking white tank top, with black strips on it, which were covered in golden glitter. Over it she was wearing a bright yellow jacket, clearly designer, though what brand it was, was beyond her. She was wearing a pair of white jean Capris, and a pair of white dress shoes, with black bottoms. Around her neck was a small necklace with a brown charm on it. Lila was honestly surprised to see she wasn't with her so called "Best Friend" Sabrina. She shook her head, brushing past her.

"I don't have time for your shit today Chloe, so just mind your own business." she said.

"I saw what you were doing with that boy you know, that new kid that moved to Paris. You gave him that hideous necklace, have you no shame? Wasn't that the necklace you fooled Adrien into thinking it was a Miraculous?" she snapped. Lila hissed angrily, narrowing her eyes as she gave the blonde a hardened glare.

"What's it to you? It's not like you give a crap...besides what I do with my things is my business...so why don't you step off?" she asked, glaring at the blonde girl, who could only grin maliciously.

"I see...you are just buttering him up, trying to be his friend so that you have the decency to show up in class. I think I'll humor you, I'll talk to Mr. Damocles and make it so he is transferred into our Tenth Grade class, that way you'll at least have a friend to lie to all the time." she said, a smirk decorating her pale pink lips. Lila was rather close to punching her in the mouth, just so she would stop talking.

"You are on thin ice, Chloe...thin fucking ice, so if you don't want me to break your face, you'll walk away." Lila said, grabbing a handful of her shirt, fist raised up. Chloe smirked, glaring right into her eyes.

"Do it, you can go ahead and hit me as hard as you can, but if you do...I'll not only get you arrested, but I'll get you deported as well. Paris doesn't need a filthy liar like yourself."

Lila grit her teeth, letting the rich girl go. She couldn't believe she would stoop so low as to deport her. She wasn't going to take that risk, not after her mother had fought so hard to move them from Rome to Paris. She took a deep breath calming herself down.

"You are the worst human being on this planet, I hope one day you lose everything you own, so you can realize how the rest of us have to work for our shit." she said, walking off her fists clenched tightly.

Lila honestly felt like crying, but she wasn't going to give Chloe the satisfaction. She had so much pent up anger in her body, she felt she could snap a tree in half, and then some. She turned the corner into another street, barreling into someone. Her eyes widened a bit and she instantly felt bad about not paying attention where she was going.

Before her was a short, Chinese man, with bright brown eyes. He had thinning blackish gray hair, and thick eyebrows. He had a perfectly groomed mustache, with a small black goatee. He was wearing a bright red Hawaiian shirt, with white hibiscus flowers. He was also wearing a pair of tan Capri pants and brown shoes. She knelt before him, checking him over for injury.

"Are you alright Sir? I didn't mean to knock you over."

"It's quite alright miss...accidents happen a lot you know." he said, giving her a kind smile. She held her hand out, helping him to his feet. She noticed his cane a few feet away and went to retrieve it, handing it back to him.

"Again, I'm sorry...I just ran into someone I don't get along with, and she insulted me and I just...wasn't paying attention to where I was going." she said.

"Would you mind telling me about it? It's wrong to keep that pent up aggression...well pent up!" he said, chuckling a bit. She sighed, looking at the ground.

"Well...I recently moved to France from my home in Roma, Italia...I didn't have an friends and I wanted to be with the in crowd...so I lied to everyone and told them I was best friends with Ladybug...it came to bite me in the butt, and now I lost all the friends I made. I was even a victim of an akuma attack, though barely remember anything about it." she said.

"I see...so you feel angry with yourself for having lied to everyone, and are now seeking a path to redemption?" he asked. She gave him a nod.

"I just want this all to go away, to start from zero...people still talk to me, but I feel like they are just doing so out of pity...I want to have an honest genuine friend, one I didn't lie to. One that wants to give me a genuine friendship." she admitted, a couple tears rolling down her cheek. She had only just realized how lonely she had truly been. Even in Italy she had no friends, due to her attitude and her academic strengths. She wiped them away, looking away from the elderly man.

"You must think I'm weak for crying right?"

"Of course I don't...we all make mistakes in our lives...the important thing is to learn from our mistakes, so that we become better people. I myself have made many mistakes in the past, but I do not let them control me. You are young, and you will make more mistakes, but don't let them get the best of you, I assure you...you will be a better person." he said, making the girl smile a bit.

"Thank you, it means a lot that you listened to me."

"Of course Child, I must be going now. Take care of yourself Lila, we may meet again one day...and I want you to have lots of friends by then." he said, taking his leave. Lila smiled, and watched him go, before walking off herself, heading back toward her house. She stopped at a crosswalk, eyes widening a bit. She turned around but the elderly man was gone, no where in sight. She swallowed hard, looking at the sky.

"I never told him my name...how did...nevermind, I must be hearing things." she said softly to herself.

Making her way home, the first thing she did was grab some snacks from the nearby corner store. She honestly didn't feel like cooking something at the moment, and she wasn't going to waste money on take out either. She slipped the key into the lock, grabbing the mail from the box on her way in.

She had told all of her classmates that she lived in a grand mansion, way bigger than the one Adrien lived in, but in all honesty she lived in a small two bedroom apartment, along with her parents. The living room was rather spacious, with hardwood floors. It had nice leather couches, along with glass tables. There was a small fireplace in front of the sofa, with a large screen television mounted above it. Near the living room was the kitchen, which was separated by a bar counter, which had three stools placed in front of it, an acted like the dining table.

Beside it was the stove, which was traditional gas, something she had been opposed to getting, but her mother wanted one, so her decision was final. There was a stainless steel refrigerator next to the sink. She walked to it and opened it, grabbing a couple cans of soda, shoving them in her bag of snacks. Since she was alone, she just headed toward her bedroom.

Her bedroom was actually a loft. At first she thought she was being shoved into an attic, but she was surprised that the room was rather spacious. She grabbed the cord and pulled down on it, bringing the stairs down. She climbed up, entering her room.

It was rather bland, with a large work desk to the left of it, where her computer sat, along with her school bag and books. Her bed was a full sized bed, with bright orange comforters. Across from her bed was her flat screen television, which sat atop her dresser, which was a soft auburn color. She kicked her boots off her feet and grabbed the remote, turning the television on.

"Oh boy, news!" she muttered dryly, quickly changing the channel. She sifted through all of the boring programming before finding some cartoons to watch.

She loved to watch Spongebob while eating junk food, it often times lifted her spirits a bit. She grabbed a bag of chips and opened it, shoving her hand inside. As she looked at her television screen, something caught her eye. She looked over to her computer desk, seeing an odd box sitting on top of her laptop. She slowly chewed the chips in her mouth, glancing at the box curiously. She glanced at the window, seeing it was firmly closed. Sighing to herself, she glanced back at the television, deciding she was too lazy at the moment to get up. She kept glancing back at it every few minutes, before finally deciding to see what it was. She grabbed her empty bag of chips and tossed it in the trash, walking over to her desk.

She grabbed the octagonal box, looking at it closely. It had golden markings on it, which resembled ancient Chinese characters. The box was a soft brown color, and had golden hinges on the back, along with a golden clasp at the front. She looked on the bottom of it, seeing a small note. She peeled it off, eyes glossing over the words.

 _"May this bring you much needed joy and happiness in your life."_

"What the hell...that's an odd thing to put on this...maybe mom came home and left this here for me." she muttered to herself, placing the note on the desk. She unlatched the front of the box and opened it, her eyes widening at what was inside.

It was a necklace, which was made of the brightest gold she had ever seen. The charm however was one she had seen before. It was styled after a fox tail. It was light orange in color, and in a hook shape. It was a glossy white at the bottom, the edges being surrounded by bright gold. She could see five thin brown lines on the charm, giving it a more realistic look. She closed the top of the box, looking at herself in the mirror.

"This can't be happening...this isn't real...this is certainly not real." she said, her hands shaking a bit. She opened the box, once again seeing the necklace that rested inside.

She had seen it before, in the book she had stolen from Adrien...It was the Fox Miraculous, the one that she had lied to everyone about. She had bought a fake in some jewelry store, but this time she knew, she knew she was staring at the genuine article. She took a deep breath, grabbing the necklace from inside the box, but when she did, it started glowing a bright orange color. She closed her eyes, holding the trinket away from her. When the light died down, she noticed the necklace was now firmly in her hand. She glanced to her left, letting out a yelp of surprise, almost falling to the ground.

"Hey, are you alright? I didn't mean to startle you!" the creature said, floating in front of her.

"What the hell are you?" she cried, pressing herself against the wall.

"Relax, I mean you no harm. I didn't come here to fox around...get it? Because I'm a fox?" she asked. Lila tilted her head in confusion, making the creature fly back a bit.

She was small and a bright orange color, resembling that of a red fox. She had a large head, and a rather tiny body, with small arms and feet, tipped with what looked like black fur. She had a white belly, the area around her mouth also being white. She had almond shaped eyes, which were a bright purple color, she also had two tiny eyebrows above them. Atop her head were two long orange fox ears, the inside of them being a light white in color, with long black tips. She also has a long flexible orange tail, which was tipped with white fur. She smiled, bearing her two sharp fox incisors.

"Well then, looks like I got some 'splanin to do. Names Trixx, and I'm the kwami that resides within the Fox Miraculous. You Lila, are my new owner." she said.

"You know my name?" she asked curiously. Trixx giggled, her tail flicking about.

"Of course I do, as soon as you made full contact with the necklace, I was able to learn all about you. I also know that you have a previous experience with my particular powers, thing is those that you got were lacking, I am the real deal and now you can be the real genuine Volpina." she said. Lila shook her head, setting the box down next to her computer.

"No I can't...last time I tried something like this, I ended up making a fool of myself, I am not going to risk this again." she said.

"Wait...if you put the necklace back I'll disappear...Lila, I understand your uncertainty. You messed up in the past sure, but now you have the power to set things right, isn't that what you want most right now? For people to see you for you? Sure, you can't tell anyone about having the real Fox Miraculous, but even then...you have the power to make things right." Trixx said, floating in front of Lila, who was looking oddly at the necklace.

The kwami was right, she was holding the genuine Miraculous now. She had the power to be the real Volpina, to be a real hero. That and she also wanted to get revenge on Hawk Moth, for taking a hold of her and abusing her emotions. She nodded to herself, placing the necklace around her neck.

"Alright, I accept this responsibility Trixx. I thought that maybe I didn't deserve it, since I messed up in the past, but the truth is that I messed up in the past, and it should stay in the past. I should look to the future now, and since I have this power I can wipe the floor with Hawk Moth, for abusing all of those people and their emotions. I also have the power to help Ladybug and Chat Noir, even if they don't accept me. Hell, if I show up in front of them geared up, they'll most likely attack me." she said.

"Which is why you need to befriend someone else first, so that he can be the mediator of sorts. You see, as soon as you made contact with my Miraculous, I was able to sense the other Miraculous holders and their kwamis, and there's one in particular that's currently active, the Husky Miraculous." she said.

"Husky Miraculous? So there's someone out there that has dog powers?" she asked.

"No no no, they're granted the power of Vitality, they can use their special ability to raise the strength, stamina, speed and vitality of those who hear it. I have the power of Illusions, Ladybug has the power of Creation and Chat Noir has the power of Destruction. There's also the Peacock Miraculous, that's been inactive for awhile, along with the Bee Miraculous and finally the Moth Miraculous, our current enemy." she said, feeling a bit sad.

"So, the power of the Moth Miraculous is to make superheroes...but it's currently being used to make super villains. So it's our duty to make him pay for his crimes, and get back that Miraculous." she said.

"Exactly, but it isn't going to be a walk in the park. We are no where near ready to face off against him yet, besides we don't even know where he is currently, so even if we were ready, we wouldn't know how to go about finding him. Regardless, I think for now you should suit up, and try to find Husky." she said.

"Suit up...but I um...I don't think I'm ready for that."

"Of course you are Lila...the more you say you aren't ready, the more time you waist. Just say, Trixx Ears out, and you'll transform into Volpina."

"Okay, just let me finish my snacks first, I'm hungry." she said.

"Oh, now that you mention it, I am hungry myself, what kind of snacks are they?" Trixx asked.

"I don't know if they are good for you. It's mostly potato chips, crackers and candy."

"I love potato chips, can I have some?" she asked, eyes wide and filled with stars. Lila shrugged, holding out an open bag of chips to the kwami. She dove into the bag, almost knocking it out of Lila's hand, loud crunching sounds filled the room.

"Jeez, how hungry are you?" the girl asked.

"Well, I haven't eaten anything for nearly thirty years, that's how long I've been inactive." she said, though it was a bit muffled.

"That's a long time ago, I guess the last Volpina must have been someone really important." she muttered to herself.

Within a minute, the bag had been emptied of its contents. Lila shrugged, grabbing one of her candy bars instead. She glanced at the television, seeing that Spongebob had ended, only to be replaced with Fanboy and Chum Chum. A look of disgust washed over her face as she grabbed the remote, turning off the horrid program. She grabbed her boots, quickly putting them on.

"Why did you turn the television off?" Trixx asked curiously, still licking her paws to get all the salt off.

"Because that show that was on is total shit, I still don't understand how that was funded and created, a horrible abomination that needs to be killed with fire." she said, pulling her laces rather hard. Trixx shook it off, still a bit confused at what the girl meant. Lila stood up, nodding to the kwami.

"Alright, so I should find this Husky fellow and meet up with him then?" she asked.

"That's the best solution, unless you are brave enough to talk to Ladybug and Chat Noir without him."

"I'd rather not. I don't have a death wish." she said, earning a giggle from the kwami. She took a deep breath, running her fingers over the Fox Miraculous.

"Trixx, Ears Up!" she cried out. The necklace glowed a bright orange as the small creature was pulled into it. She was bathed in a warm energy, slowly being transformed into her alter ego. When the light died down, she looked at herself in the mirror, eyes widening a bit.

She was once again in that familiar looking outfit. It was a light orange color, and rather skin tight. The sleeves were made out of a thin but durable material, which looked to be made out of tiny octagons. She was wearing a pair of black gloves on her hands. The front of the outfit was white in color, along with the inside of her legs. The outer part was orange, matching her sleeves. She was wearing a pair of black boots, which reached up to her knees, and were white at the top. She was wearing a light orange mask over her eyes, which were now bright purple instead of their regular olive.

She had a pair of long orange ears atop her head, which were white on the inside. The tips of her hair were also glowing a soft white color, the rest of it being pulled into a high ponytail. Around her waist was an orange sash, which was wrapped around her waist, the excess taking the shape of a fox tail. Attached to her back and secured by her sash was her weapon, her flute staff.

Volpina was staring right back at her, and this time it was the real one. She could feel the power coursing through her, as if all of her senses had been heightened. She noticed her lips were bright orange now, most likely to match the rest of her outfit. She noticed her necklace was brighter in color, and have five thin black lines on it. She let got of it, looking back at her reflection.

"This is insane...this can't be happening."

 _"But it is Lila, you are now the real Volpina. You have some knowledge on these powers correct?"_

"Um...yes, I remember reading about them. Along with my enhanced senses, I have the ability to fly and the power to create illusions. I also have a special ability, but I didn't read on it much." she admitted, playing with a strand of her glowing hair.

 _"You're special ability allows you to create a real life like illusion. You can create a bunch of illusions easily, but they are just that, illusions, when you use your ability, Melodious Nocturne, you'll be able to create whatever you want, however it will only last for five minutes, the same goes for your transformation, once you use that ability, you will transform back, and I'll need to recharge my batteries if you wanna transform again."_

"Got it...I'll make sure I know what I'm doing before I use it. Well...I suppose now that it's past sundown it will be safe to go out. Do you know where Husky could be?" she asked.

 _"I sense his power nearby, but I don't know exactly where. I'm sorry Lila."_

"No it's fine...I'll just have to find him myself." she said, walking over to her window. She opened it, looking around before hopping down to the street below. She chuckled to herself before running up the street.

"That didn't even hurt, I'm gonna have so much fun!" she said, with a jump she took off into the air. The cold breeze on her skin felt amazing. She had always dreamed of flying, and now that she was it felt surreal. She landed on top of a rather tall building, looking around at the streets below. When she realized it was Chloe's house, she couldn't help but smirk.

"This is where one of my bullies, Chloe lives. This is the perfect time to get back at her."

 _"Lila, it isn't nice to use your powers for evil. Please don't do anything stupid."_

"I won't Trixx, trust me."

Hopping down into the large balcony, she walked over to the pool, which was uncovered and looked as if it had been recently cleaned. She glanced behind her at the glass doors, seeing Chloe and her friend Sabrina talking, though it looked more like the blonde was insulting the poor girl, while shoving several text books into her hands. Lila grit her teeth and walked to the edge of the pool, noticing a large potted plant nearby. She grinned and walked over to it, with little effort, she lifted the pot up and tossed it into the pool, causing a loud splash of water to go everywhere. The once clean pool was now filled with dirt and broken pieces of the terracotta pot, all settling at the bottom. Lila jumped away, just in time to see the blonde come onto the balcony.

"What the hell was that?" she cried out, looking around. Her eyes widened when she saw her pool, a gasp escaping her lips.

"Daddy! Someone ruined our Pool, hurry up and call the police and get someone to clean it! DADDY!" she cried out. Lila frowned, crossing her arms.

"Man, I feel bad for her father...this wasn't as satisfying as I thought it would be." she said to herself.

 _"See, this is why you shouldn't use your powers for this. But it was funny seeing her flipping out."_

"That's true...time to go." she said, once again jumping into the air.

She hummed to herself, keeping her eyes peeled for Husky, though it only hit her that she didn't know what he or she would look like. She was about to land on a rooftop when she felt something wrap itself around her leg. Before she could react she was pulled back hard, making her slam onto the roof of another building. It wasn't long before her arms and legs were wrapped by a thick but durable string, which only belonged to one of the people she detested in the world.

Ladybug.

The red themed super hero was standing right in front of her now. She was slightly shorter than Lila, with short blue hair tied in pigtails, with red polka-dot ribbons. She was wearing a bright red skin tight suit, which hugged her body nicely, and was covered in around black spots all over. She had a bright red mask over her eyes, dotted with round black dots, her blue eyes bore into her own, a pissed off look on her face.

"Didn't me and Chat Noir take care of you? What are you doing back?" she asked.

"What? What are you talking about? I don't know who you are, so please, get this yo-yo off me before I snap." Lila snapped, glaring at the other girl.

"Ha, and let you go? I can't do that...I have to get the akuma out of you before you cause us more trouble. Listen...I don't want to hurt you, really...but after last time..it was just too close for comfort. So just let me take your necklace so I can save you."

"Again, no idea what you are talking about, this is the first time we've met. If you take my necklace and I'll be a regular person once again, then you'll know my secret identity, and I don't want that happening." she said. To prove her point, she used her illusion powers to phase out of her bindings. Ladybug gasped when the fox themed girl stood behind her, her flute staff at the ready.

"I did tell you to let me go, didn't I?" she asked.

"Alright, the last time I faced off against you, you couldn't do something like that...but that doesn't mean you aren't a bad person. The last Volpina was a victim, and I'm not letting Hawk Moth take over her again." Ladybug said, jumping away from her. Lila twirled her flute around her hand before placing it back in her sash.

"I don't care what you think of me, but just know that I'm on your side. Whoever that last Volpina was, it isn't me...she and I are two different people, even if we look alike. I'm busy right now so I'm gonna go, you can go ahead and meet up with your Cat friend." she said, jumping off the roof top. Ladybug watched her go, a frown on her face. She pressed the side of her yo-yo, activating her communicator.

"Chat, I have some bad news for you...there's another Miraculous user, and it's someone we know." she said.

 _"Really? I met someone too, was it a guy, about our age and dressed in black and white?"_

"Huh? No, it's Volpina...she's back, but I think she's the real deal, she isn't acting like the last one at least." she said, glancing at the spot the girl was standing in before she had left.

 _"Purr-fect, as if my night could get any better."_

"At least there aren't any akuma right now, right?" she asked.

 _"True...I'll see you soon my Lady, stay frosty."_ Chat said, winking at the camera before tuning off. She looked at him weird, shaking her head.

Her meeting with Ladybug had left a sour taste in her mouth, so she had decided to search for Husky in another part of the city. It was a bit odd, but her hatred toward Ladybug wasn't as bad as it was in the past. Perhaps she was starting to get over everything, if only slightly. Her ears perked up when she heard a cry of pain coming from a nearby alleyway. She landed on one of the adjacent buildings, waiting for someone to come out. Instead she just saw a man dressed in black, with a mask over his nose and mouth. She sighed.

"Oh great, my first catch of the day isn't an akuma, it's a thief."

 _"A thief is still a criminal Lila, you have to stop him!"_

"Yeah sure, guess I can't help it." she said to herself. She broke into a sprint, running over roof stops and jumping onto nearby buildings, keeping an eye out for the man who had been running away. She came up to the edge of a roof top and jumped down, landing in front of the man, who skid to a stop.

"Don't you know it's wrong to steal from people?" she asked, glaring at the man.

"Who the hell are you? One of those costumed freaks calling themselves heroes?" he asked. He didn't look scared in the slightest, and neither did Lila. The man chuckled, glancing at her necklace.

"My, that's a pretty necklace...looks like the one I took from that kid this afternoon." the man said. Lila narrowed her eyes.

"What?" she asked, teeth grit in anger.

"Something wrong there little miss? That kid broke my friend's wrist, and knocked out my other buddy...I'm mighty pissed off already, so I think I'll take my anger out on you." he said, pulling a retractable baton from his back. He flicked his wrist, extending it. Lila took a step back, grasping her own staff.

"Don't you know it's wrong to threaten pretty women on the streets of Paris?" a smooth voice said. Lila looked around, trying to see where it had come from, only for someone to land right in front of her.

He was wearing a form fitting black and white outfit. The top part was inverted black and white, with the top half and his right arm being black in color, and the bottom half and left arm being white in color. His arms were covered in a tight material, that seemed to be made out of very small octagons. His left arm, while being white in color, was covered with a black glove. Similarly, his right arm had a white glove on it. He was wearing a tight pair of black pants, made out of the same material as the rest of the outfit, it was a bit form fitting, which made his leg muscles stand out a lot. He was wearing a pair of white boots, to contrast with the black pants.

Around his waist, was a belt like sash, that wrapped around his waist, and it was white in color, having a black paw print on it. The excess of it extended downward, looking almost like a dog tail. The white started melding into a black color, with parts of it being a light gray color. His hair had gone from his normal black to a ghostly white. Atop his head were a pair of black dog ears, which were tipped with what looked like white fur, but they were purely for aesthetic purposes, though he was able to hear through them. His eyes were glowing a bright blue color. The final thing he had on, was a black and white eye mask, which served to shield his eyes. The left half was black in color, while the right half was white. In the center of his chest, was a paw print, the top of it was white in color, while the bottom was white. Attached to his belt, were a pair of Nunchuku, which were also black and white in color. She also noticed they had tiny black paw prints on them. The man smirked, cracking his neck.

"Well, I guess there are wannabe heroes dropping from the sky eh? What are you supposed to be, a Dog? Maybe you'll enjoy dying a dogs death then." he snapped, lunging at him. The mysterious boy ducked to the side, grabbing the man's arm as he passed by, using his momentum he slammed him into a wall, causing him to gasp in pain. He grabbed one of the Nunchuku at his waist, twirling it around a few times.

"Just so you know, I'm not just some _dog_. The name is Husky, and you better remember it well."

"Heh, I don't give a shit what your name is, I'm going to kill the two of you right here." the thief said, running at Husky.

The teen was quick to react, and snapped his weapon at him, slamming one of the staffs into the man's rib cage. He flicked his wrist, striking the man's head with it, knocking him out cold. He knelt down before him, emptying his pockets and grabbing the string bag he had attached to his back. He peered inside the bag, seeing several wallets, loose change and several pieces of jewelry. He grabbed the necklace at the very bottom, looking at it closely.

"You know, there's a saying where I come from, Winners never Cheat, and Cheaters never prosper. So when you cheat and steal this shit from other people, just know that there's always someone out there who'll be the winner in the end." he said.

"You do know he's knocked out right? He's not really going to hear that." Lila said, catching his attention. The young man blushed a bit, giving her a grin.

"Uh...hmm...I guess I didn't think that one through. Where are my manners? My name is Husky, I'm the new top dog around these parts. I was at the Eiffel Tower when I saw this scum bag stealing from some woman, thought I would tail him, and it lead me to you. My cute Vixen, and my what a beautiful Vixen at that." he said, wiggling his brows a bit. Lila looked away, disgust written all over her face.

 _"Is this what Ladybug deals with when Chat Noir hits on her?"_ she thought to herself. She shook her head, sighing to herself.

"I suppose it's nice to meet you, my name is Volpina...I was actually looking for you Husky, you see I have a bit of a problem and I thought it would be best if you helped me with it."

"Me? Help you? With what?" he asked curiously.

"There was this girl, and she was rather foolish...she lied to all of her friends about being popular and knowing a lot of interesting people, but that lie blew up in her face. In her anger, she got turned into a villain, a villain that looks a lot like me, and used the same powers as me. Ladybug and Chat Noir don't trust me, I was hoping you could help me win their trust."

"Well...I can't guarantee anything, seeing as Chat Noir doesn't like me very much, me being a dog and all...but I can try and smooth things out with them for you, if you'd like. It would be best if we all worked together to defeat Hawk Moth, no use fighting each other right?" he asked, earning a nod from her.

"I agree..so..what do we do with him?" she asked, looking down at the thief.

"I called the police before making my entrance, they should be arriving soon." he said, trying the man up with a rope he had brought along. He looked at the bag and frowned.

"It's a shame I can't return all of these things, but I can at least return the necklace...I saw that kid trying to get it back earlier on patrol, so I can deliver it to him when I go back home." he said, stuffing it into his pocket.

"Husky, what do you make of all this? The Miraculous, being chosen to use them...do you think its a good move?" Lila asked. Husky looked at her, a curious look on his face. She noticed his ears twitching a bit.

"Honestly, I'm still getting used to it, but I figure, if I got the power to help people, then I'll do what needs to be done. Don't doubt yourself, just do your best...I gotta go, I got normal people things to do tomorrow...maybe we'll meet again, until then...have a nice night, my lady." he said, winking at her. He shot his grapple to a nearby ledge, about to jump onto the roof top. He turned back to the girl, giving her a grin.

"Remember, always look both ways before crossing the street and never forget to Snap into a Slim Jim." he said, taking off shortly after.

Lila furrowed her brows, watching the teen shoot off into the distance. She heard sirens quickly approaching, and figured it was time for her to go. She jumped up to the nearby building, and hid behind a chimney, watching the police surround the thief, who had just woken up. She smiled to herself as he was taken into custody.

"Hmm...I think I kinda like this...It's oddly satisfying to see criminals get arrested." she muttered to herself. She sighed, glancing toward the Eiffel Tower in the distance. She didn't know how late it was, but she knew she had school in the morning. Perhaps she would actually head there this time, instead of skipping class. She had a good feeling something great was going to happen. Little did she know, it was the start of a brand new adventure for her and her soon to be partner.


	3. New Students, New Heroes, New Problems

**A/N:**

 **Hey guys, welcome to this surprise update for this story. I wasn't expecting to update this in awhile, but whilst I was searching for some stuff in my files, I found this chapter fully written, edited and ready to post in my recycling bin. No idea how it got there as I have no memory if deleting it. I haven't decided fully if I'm gonna continue this right now, as I am working on Ever After High and I'm not really up to write for this fandom yet, at least until I finish watching Season 2 and catch up on Season 1. Thankfully it's on Netflix so I won't have to go far or wait...finding episodes of this online is hard as it isn't airing in America yet, I can deal with the Spanish Dub since I understand it, but it's always distorted and that just annoys the shit out of me.**

 **I just finished watching the Mid-Season Finale of the Walking Dead and...I'm not all there right now. It's still really fresh, and I just rewatched it so I could catch the other stuff I missed and...man...it's been a shitty night, and quite an interesting, powerful and sad season...**

 **Like I said, no idea when I'll continue this...but I do hope you guys like this...I did revise this, and I am going to repost the two origin chapters which I have edited, cleaned up and added on to. So before you start with this chapter, I do recommend you re-read Chapters 1 and 2 which are the origin chapters...not much has changed, but I have tweaked some of the things, including Husky's weapon which can turn into a katana aside from it's bo-staff form and it's Nunchuku form. If you don't feel like re-reading those, then go ahead and read this, I won't stop you. Have a wonderful night guys!**

Miraculous

Tales of Husky and Volpina

Chapter 3

New School, New Heroes

New Problems

The sun was steadily raising over the city of Paris. The city of lights was slowly waking up, and for those that had been awake through the night, most likely going to sleep. Soon enough, the streets would be filled with people, heading off to work, school or to check out the local tourist attractions. For one teen though, it was just another morning and he wanted to continue swimming in the throws of sleep. His kwami friend had been snuggling next to him, hidden out of sight in case someone happened to walk into the room on them. He was about to roll over when a sudden loud knock caused him to get up, flinging his poor friend onto the floor.

"Sora, get your ass up or you'll be late for school!" Skyla cried, though it came muffled since the door was closed.

"Are you insane? It's six forty-five in the fucking morning, on a Saturday, we don't have school!" he cried back, laying back down on his bed.

"Yes we do, we live in France, we have Thursday and Friday off here, and guess what, yesterday was Friday!" she replied, walking away from the door.

"Shit she's right...oh man, I wanted to sleep until noon." he muttered, pulling the covers off himself.

"Well good morning to you too Sora." Okamii said, rubbing her eyes with the back of her paw.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry Okamii, I didn't mean to send you flying." he said. She shook her head, a small smile on her face.

"It's alright Sora, we got in late last night so I sort of fell asleep beside you. You should get ready for school, it's your first day right?" she asked.

"Yup, first day in a new school, with new people...I'm not really looking forward to it." he muttered to himself. He grabbed a change of clothing and grabbed his towel, heading toward the bathroom across the hall. It didn't take him long to fully get ready. Once he was, he unzipped the inside pocket of his jacket, gesturing for Okamii to fly into it.

"You'll stay in here alright, and don't worry, I'll get you some snacks so you won't go hungry, and in case we do need it." he muttered quietly. She gave him a nod and settled into the pocket. Grabbing his backpack, he slung it on his right shoulder and started making his way down stairs. Skyla was the only one in the kitchen, since their mother was most likely off at the Primary school taking their little sister for her first day. He grabbed two slices of bread and shoved them in the toaster.

"So, are you excited for this year?" Skyla asked, taking a bite of her own toast.

"If I'm being honest, no I am not and no I won't be...I'm gonna miss David and Frankie..we had some good times. Nick moved back to London, so I doubt we'll see each other soon." he said. The toaster popped a second later, and he grabbed his toast, taking a bite out of it.

"Dude, it's like a two and a half hour train ride to London, you can see each other whenever you want." she said, shrugging her shoulders. She grabbed her messenger bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"We get out at noon for the day and have tomorrow off alright? Make sure you get used to that schedule from now on...and don't be late." she snapped.

"Says the straight C student, known world wide for skipping class with a couple of idiots." he said, finishing his own piece of toast. He grabbed his keys off the table, shoving them in his pocket.

"Whatever, it's not like you skipped class all the time."

"I did though, I just never got caught. Come on, before we truly are late...mom got us our schedules already so we don't need to see the principle." he said, earning a nod from her.

The day they arrived in Paris was actually when their mother had matriculated them into the nearby high school. They had been busy unpacking everything, so she handled all of the paper work and got them their student tablets, which had all of their required school materials and books, including their schedules, which was rather convenient for them. Apparently, classes also worked differently, with each day being a different class, and each class had the same students, so it felt like you were in middle school, unlike the school he had gone to in Spain, where all the classes were made up of different students and you had to move from room to room. Finally leaving their home, they started making their way to school, only to realize they were already running a little late. Shoving the last bit of toast in his mouth, Sora decided it would be a good time to start running.

"Sora, what the hell...don't leave me behind!" Skyla cried as she tried matching her brother's pace.

"I should have grabbed my skateboard, it would have been faster than this." he muttered to himself, not bothering to stop for his sister. He crossed the street, passing by the North entrance to the Eiffel Tower. It didn't take him long to finally make it to the local high school.

It was a large building, literally in the shadow of the Eiffel Tower's north side. It was a tan colored building, with large windows, and a round stained glass window at the very top of it. It had an open basketball court, with two large green stairwells heading up to the second floor classrooms, where the principle's office most likely was. Sora actually hadn't been inside the campus, as his mother was the one that had taken care of everything, and had procured his tablet for him. He felt a little nervous, something he normally didn't feel, the multiple pairs of eyes scanning him and his sister weren't really helping. He turned back to Skyla, a grin on his face.

"At least we made it right?" he asked, literally as the final bell started to ring.

"Great first impression little brother, just get to class...I'll meet you here when we leave." she said, walking toward the Eleventh Grade classrooms. Sora sighed to himself and walked onto the campus, holding out his tablet so he could see what class he would be in. He frowned when he saw Math written on the planner.

"Oh joy, I get to be tortured for a couple hours." he muttered to himself.

"It isn't so bad Sora, don't make a fuss...that time will fly by soon enough!" Okamii said, poking her head out of his jacket pocket. She even seemed to be proud of her own little rhyme, which just annoyed the boy even more.

He nodded and started making his way upstairs to where his classroom would be. He looked around for a few seconds before finally finding the classroom. It seemed the teacher was already beginning the lesson when he decided to walk in. She looked at him oddly, furrowing her brows.

She was around the age of thirty, with short brown hair that reached down to her neck. She had light colored skin and wore a thin pair of glasses on her face. She was wearing a light colored long sleeve shirt, along with a long black skirt that reached down past her knees. She was wearing a dark pair of pantyhose, and matching black shoes. He showed her his tablet, looking at her expectantly.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Garcia Fujisaki correct? I've been expecting you...any reason why you are late?" she asked curiously.

"I'm sorry, I was helping an old lady cross the street and I lost track of the time." he said, giving her a warm smile. She narrowed her eyes for a bit, and handed him his tablet back.

"I suppose that's alright then. Class, this is the new transfer student, his name is Sora Garcia Fujisaki...would you mind telling us about yourself?" the woman asked.

He nodded, looking at the class. He noticed everyone was looking directly at him, which made him a little nervous. He looked around, meeting eyes with the two girls that his sister had talked to the day before. Marinette gave him a wave while Alya just gave him a smile. He noticed a few other people, the two girls in the very back of the room seemed to be thumb wrestling under the table, though they both looked at him with full attention, to him it looked like the black haired girl was winning. There was also the blonde at the front who just kept sneering at him for some reason or another. Finally, he steeled his nerves and decided to talk.

"Um...well...I'm no one special...just moved here from Barcelona and spent all of yesterday settling in. Had no idea there was school on Saturday so that's one reason why I'm late. My mom runs a flower shop that's opening on Monday, if any of you are interested you can check it out, I got business cards on me if you'd like one. It's been a week since I've eaten fish, after all fish are friends, not food...I can't really think of anything else." he said, looking at the ceiling absentmindedly while a few of his new classmates muffled their laughter.

"Are you sure about that?" the teacher asked, looking a bit annoyed with him.

"Not really...I mean I can do a Triple Kickflip 360 if the stairs I'm on are high enough." he said with a shrug. She shook her head.

"Whatever the case, I hope from now on you aren't going to be late to my class. There aren't any seats at the front but...ah, there's a spot open next to Miss Rossi, that will be your seat for the rest of the year." she said. He looked to the very back of the room, where the girl in question was sitting. He was surprised to see it was the same girl he had met at the park the day before. He gave her a smile, turning back to the teacher.

"I apologize for being late, if you'd like I can get you some free flowers from our shop when it opens, to show how truly sorry I am." he said.

"Oh...well that would be lovely. Please take your seat, we're working on Geometry right now." she said. He nodded and started making his way to the back of the room, taking his seat next to the auburn haired girl, who had been looking at her notebook intently.

"Miss Mikola, I believe we haven't given our new student enough time to tell us about himself, after all it could be what he needs to get settled in here. How about it new kid, why don't you tell us a little more about yourself, starting with how you and Lila met at the park yesterday." the blonde at the very front asked, looking at Sora with a sneer, he furrowed his brows, leaning back in his seat.

"What's there to talk about? She just wanted to say hi, that's all." he said. The girl next to him decided to rest her head between her arms, most likely wanting to avoid attention.

"Are you sure about that, I saw her giving you something...mind showing us what it is?"

"Chloe, I think you should leave him alone." Marinette said, only to be ignored by the blonde. He rolled his eyes, reaching into his shirt to pull out the Fox necklace that the auburn haired girl had given him.

"Are you talking about this?" he asked, earning curious looks from them all.

"Wow, I can't believe it. She gave you that necklace, the one that is full of nothing but lies...do you even know why she got that necklace?" Chloe asked. Sora looked at the girl beside him, who seemed to be trying to block everything that was being said. She clearly didn't want to talk about it, and the fact that everyone was looking at her wasn't helping. He nodded to himself, looking at the blonde.

"No, I don't know why she got that necklace, nor do I care why she got it. Who gives a damn really? Now please, I came here to learn not to be made the center of attention, I got enough of that back home." he said, grabbing one of his empty notebooks.

"How dare you talk to me like that? Do you know who I am?"

"Yes, I know exactly who you are. You are a goddamn snob who thinks it's funny to bully those around her, well guess what girl, that shit doesn't fly with me, so turn around, shut the fuck up and do your classwork."

"Mr. Garcia Fujisaki, I will not tolerate that kind of language in my class, if you say something like that again, I will give you detention." The teacher said, looking back at the black haired teen, who just scoffed and looked at his notebook. Chloe was seething in her seat, not believing what had just happened.

"Great first impression dumb ass." he muttered to himself, glancing at the table in embarrassment.

He didn't regret putting the girl in her place however, as he had done it many times in the past. Of course his choice in language clearly made an impact with his new classmates. He couldn't help it, after all he grew up near the slums of Barcelona. The girl next to him however was glad that he had immediately defended her, though they hadn't spoken for more than five minutes since their meeting in the park.

"Thanks Sora, it means a lot that you would defend me like that." Lila said quietly, earning a smile from the boy.

"Sure, I actually wanted to apologize. This necklace was stolen from me yesterday by some thug, turns out this new super hero got it back for me."

"New super hero? What's this about?" Alya asked, looking back at the spiky haired teen. He smirked, wiggling his brows.

"I dunno, but last night as I was about to go to sleep, this guy knocked on my window. He told me his name was Husky, and that he had seen the guy that had stolen my necklace, so he beat him up and brought this back to me. It was honestly the coolest thing ever." he said, a smile on his face.

"Did you get pictures? An autograph? Would he be willing to go on the Ladyblog?" Alya asked, shooting off several questions.

"I'm not sure, like I said he just dropped this off and left." he said with a shrug.

"It's still pretty cool that there are other heroes out there, Ladybug and Chat Noir might just meet their match!" One of the boy's at the front, Nino, said, earning an eye roll from the blond boy beside him.

"Alright class, it's time to continue our lesson." Miss Mikola said, grabbing their attention. Sora frowned, not really looking forward to this lesson.

In the nearby Primary school, the students were in the middle of a show and tell presentation. This was also the class where Juliet, Sora's little sister had been placed. She had been sitting at the back of the room, just trying to fit in. She was dressed in her favorite out fit, a light pink shirt with Hello Kitty printed on it. She was wearing a short pink skirt with dark colored spats underneath.

She was also wearing her favorite pink shoes. Since she didn't have anything to show, she decided to draw a picture of a flower. Her mother had given her a plastic rose for good luck, so she could feel safe with her by her side. Juliet hated to admit it, but she felt nervous with out her mother around. Back in Barcelona, she had friends from day care and from the neighborhood, but here she was all alone.

She set aside one of her crayons, looking at the picture she had just drawn, a smile on her face. It had been a drawing of her favorite flower, a crimson rose. Sure, it had been a little sloppy but it was still a decent drawing, after all, art was her favorite pass time when she was bored. She heard everyone around her start clapping and looked at the front of the class, where one of her classmates had just finished his presentation.

"Alright class, that was our last presentation. We'll now be moving on to math."

"Wait miss. I can I show everyone my drawing?" Juliet asked, raising her hand up high. The teacher nodded, a bright smile on her face.

"Of course you can sweetie. Everyone, Juliet will show us her picture." the teacher said.

The little girl grabbed her drawing, and her plastic rose, shoving it in her pocket as she moved toward the front of the room. Not looking where she was going, she didn't notice one of the other girls stick her leg out, causing her to trip over it. She fell to the ground, causing her to crumple up the paper, the other students started laughing.

"Class, this isn't funny...are you alright Juliet?" the teacher asked, concerned for the little girl. She nodded, standing up still having a smile on her face.

"It's alright, I fall all the time miss."

"If you say so, go ahead and shows us your drawing sweetheart." the teacher said. She nodded, holding up the crumpled paper.

"My mommy is opening a flower shop soon, so I decided to draw my favorite flower, a rose. She told me that they come in different colors, and red is the one means love." she said.

"It looks stupid, it's all crumpled up!" one boy cried.

"Yeah, and look at the colors, it barely looks like a rose!"

"Now class, that's not very nice. It's Juliet's first day here, so you have to be nice to her." the teacher said.

"No we don't...she's not like us."

Juliet looked at the floor, a few tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She crumpled up her drawing, tossing it in the trash. She wiped the tears from her eyes and ran off, heading out of the classroom.

"Juliet! I'm gonna go bring her back, all of you are going to write in your notebooks a two paragraph essay on why we shouldn't be mean to our fellow students." she said, leaving the classroom.

Juliet however found herself in the bathroom, having ran into one of the stalls. The whole room had been empty, so she was finally able to let her tears fall.

"I hate this school, everyone is mean to me, they all hate me. I hate it, I want to go home and be with my friends."

In a dark room, the large round window opened up, filling the room with blinding light. A lone man stood surrounded by nothing but fluttering white butterflies. He was wearing a violet, leather like suit with a pressed black shirt and a butterfly shaped lapel. He was wearing a pair of firmly pressed black pants and leather shoes. Around his head, he had a silver mask, covering most of his face, leaving only his chin and jaw exposed. Her had a black cane in his gloves hands. Pinned to the center of his collar was a butterfly shaped brooch, which was light pink in color, with a black marking on the wings, and a black jewel in the center.

"Youth, a time where everyone is mean spirited, a nest of negative emotions, something that I can take advantage of." the man said, his deep voice resounding through the large room. Holding his hand out, a small white butterfly landed on his palm. He channeled his power into his hands, warping the butterfly into a glowing black and purple creature, filled with an endless black energy. He smirked, releasing the newly created akuma.

"Go my little akuma, and evilize that little girl!" the man said, twirling his cane in his left hand, a smirk on his face. The akuma flew through the small open window, flying into Paris, heading straight toward its new target.

Juliet was still locked the bathroom, her eyes puffy and red from crying. She hadn't expected her first day at school to be so rough on her. She felt disappointed, angry at herself and especially at her new classmates. She grabbed the red rose her mother had given her, holding it tightly in her hand. From the open window in the bathroom flew the akuma, which landed right on the red bloom, turning it from a beautiful crimson to a dark black color. Juliet's eyes darkened a bit, a pink butterfly outline appearing around her face.

" _Black Rose, I am Hawk Moth. I have given you the power to get revenge on those who have wronged you. But in return, I require that you get Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous. Do this for me, and you shall have the power needed to defeat the ones that made fun of you."_

"Yes Hawk Moth, consider it done!" Juliet said, a grin working its way across her face. The black energy poured out of the flower, covering her entire body in a new outfit.

She was now wearing a sleeveless strapless green dress, with a black leather corset, that had a bright red rose bloom on it. The skirt part of the dress was a deep crimson in color, with rose stems embroidered into it. She wore black leggings and crimson colored heeled boots. On her arms she wore a pair of light green gloves that reached up to her biceps. Around her face was a crimson colored mask, with a rose bloom etched onto the side. Her brown hair had grown in length and changed into a crimson color, and had been tied into a ponytail with a bright green hair tie. Black Rose had now fully transformed.

"Those who think flowers are ugly will forever be my enemies!" she cried, grabbing her black rose tightly. She walked out of the bathroom, just in time to see her teacher.

"Juliet, is that you?" she cried out, backing away from the little girl. The redhead smirked, twirling her rose in her hand.

"I go by Black Rose now. You weren't able to help me when I needed it most, and now you'll pay!" she cried, waving her rose at her. A thick thorny vine shot out of the ground, ensnaring the poor woman and wrapping her up in a cocoon of thorns and rose blooms.

"What's going on here?" another teacher cried out. Black Rose only smirked, raising her rose high into the air.

Sora rubbed his eyes, trying to keep himself awake. Math had ended and he was now in English class, talking about something he had stopped caring about the second the teacher spoke of it. Her name was Miss Bustier, and she was a young woman nearing her thirties. She had been teaching them about Poetry and about the power that poems have in society. He tried holding back a yawn, but he honestly wasn't used to being in school on a weekend. Normally he'd be asleep this early in the morning, as he was used to getting up at noon, if his sister were in class with him, she'd definitely be laughing.

"You okay?" Lila asked, earning a soft nod from him. He gave her a tired smile.

"I'm not used to being awake this early on a Saturday. It freaking blows." he said, earning a giggle from her.

"Are you paying attention Sora or are you talking to your friend?" Miss Bustier suddenly asked, forcing everyone to look at him. He sat up straight, now being focused.

"Yes, I'm paying attention. Edgar Allan Poe has a great sense with poetry and truly was a genius when it came to his dark writings. Truly a work of art, and my personal favorite poet." he said. The woman narrowed her eyes, before looking back at the board, continuing her lesson. He sighed with relief, earning a chuckle from Alya who sat in front of him.

"You look ready to drop, are you sure your okay?" she whispered, earning a thumbs up from him. The building suddenly shook, causing everyone to stop what they were doing. Suddenly, a thick green vine shot through the side of the room, wrapping around their teacher, turning her into a large green cocoon. Several other vines shot into the room, trapping a few of the other students.

"What the hell is going on?" He shouted, now on his feet.

"Looks like it's an akuma attack, I wonder who got akumatized today. We gotta move before we get caught too." Alya said, grabbing her bag from around her chair, most of the classroom had been empty already. Sora nodded to himself and hurried out of the room, he looked around following the flow of fleeing students as more thick vines made their way into the school, he finally caught a break when he found an empty supply closet.

"I didn't think I would be dealing with an akuma attack already." he said, letting Okamii fly out of his pocket.

"We have to hurry up and save everyone!" she said. He nodded, a grin on his face.

"Okamii, Tail Up!" he cried, flashing his watch before her.

She glowed a bright white as she was sucked into the Miraculous. In a bright flash of white light, Sora was transformed into his alter ego Husky. He took a deep breath, slowly opening the closet door, seeing no one around, he ducked out of it, looking around for a place to climb. The entire courtyard was covered in vines, and cocoons, which he assumed were other people. He frowned, grabbing one of his Nunchuku. He fired his grapple across the yard and shot onto the roof top, getting a good look around. His eyes widened when he saw the surrounding area covered with thick vines, trees and branches. It was as if nature itself had suddenly started attacking everyone.

"Man, who invited Poison Ivy to the party?" he muttered to himself. He shook his head and ran off, trying to find the person who was responsible for it.

At the same time, Lila had ducked into the bathroom, having locked herself inside. Trixx shot out of her pocket, floating in front of her.

"What do you think is going on? I haven't seen something like this before." Lila asked.

"Someone fell to the clutches of Hawk Moth, we can't let them continue this, more people will get hurt." she said.

"Right, Trixx Ears Up!" she cried, winking at her kwami. The orange creature was absorbed into the necklace, and in a bright flash of orange light, she was transformed into Volpina. She looked at herself in the mirror, blowing a kiss at her reflection.

"Damn girl, you look amazing...but this isn't a time for admiration. I gotta find that victim." she said, jumping through the bathroom window. She turned into a bright orange blur as she zoomed into the city, looking for the culprit. Her eyes widened as she slammed into a white and black blur, sending the two tumbling to the ground. She groaned in pain, looking at the person who she had hit.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting such a beautiful Vixen to literally slam into me, it must be my lucky day!" Husky said, earning a groan from the girl.

"This isn't the time for this Husky, we have to find the victim!" she cried.

"You're right Volpina, I tracked her down to the downtown area. It seems she's heading toward the Eiffel Tower." the boy said, earning a nod from the girl.

"What for?" Volpina asked, earning a shrug from Husky. He shot his grapple to a nearby building, giving her a smile.

"Why don't we find out?" he said, shortly before shooting off. Volpina sighed, following right after her new partner.

They continued running along the roof tops, avoiding all of the thick vines that were shooting at them, finally making it as close as they could to the Tower. The thick vines were coming at them at a fast pace, and the two of them decided to go down to the street so see if they could do anything.

"Any ideas?" He asked.

"I got a few...just cover me alright?" Volpina asked, earning a nod from him.

She grabbed her staff flute and brought it to her lips, blowing into it. A soft melody filled the air as her concentration was pulled into the song, she ended it abruptly, sending the glowing orb of light at the thick vines. As opposed to her other Illusions, she had put a bit more power into them, making them solid enough to stop the vines for a few seconds.

"That didn't work, they broke apart as soon as they made contact." He said.

"Well I'm trying, it's not like I can make solid illusions whenever I want, if I do I'll run out of time!" she said, gesturing to her necklace.

"So, it looks like the two of you are handling things quite nicely here." Chat Noir said, suddenly dropping next to Husky. He growled a bit, taking a step closer to Volpina.

"Nice of you to join us Chat Noir, maybe now that there are three of us we can handle this monster." Volpina said.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, I still don't trust you Volpina!" Ladybug said, finally joining the others. Husky grinned, clapping his hands.

"Joy, the gangs all here, we'll have to skip the intros though because that thing is coming straight at us!" he said, pointing at the vines that were shooting toward them with great speed. They all moved out of the way, letting them destroy the bus stop that was right behind them.

"Jeez, that was a close one wouldn't you say?" Chat Noir asked, earning a glare from Husky.

"Listen, I know we don't all get a long, but please let's take care of this first, before we all turn into giant cocoons?" Volpina said.

"She's right, we can take care of business later, for now let's just work together to take care of this." Husky replied, earning a nod from the others.

"Well, have any of you seen who it might be?" Ladybug asked curiously, earning a smirk from Chat Noir.

"I did, it looks like a little girl, around eight years old. No idea why, but I get the feeling someone tried to grab her flowers and got thorns instead."

"Not the time for puns, I'll go take a better look. She seems to be heading for the tower, let's split up and do a pincer attack." Husky said, earning a nod from the others, who all ran off in different directions.

He shot his grapple toward a nearby building, swinging down inches from slamming into a taxi. He cringed a bit, not wanting to imagine what it would have felt like to actually hit it. He dropped down to the street, breaking into a sprint, avoiding some of the thick vines and cocoons that had been growing out of the pavement. He stopped before the tower, seeing a red haired little girl standing before him, her back turned to him. He smirked, placing his hands on his hips.

"Well well, if it isn't the rose that grew from concrete. Are you sure you should be doing this kid? Who the hell pulled your petals?" he asked.

" _Oh god, now I'm making puns...is this my life now?"_ he thought to himself, just as the little girl turned around, a curious look on her face.

"Eh? Who are you? You aren't Chat Noir!"

"Oh him? Yeah, he's in the dog house, I'm afraid he couldn't make it...but that doesn't mean I can't take you back to school, little girl." he said, snapping his Nunchucks together into their staff form.

" _Black Rose, He might not be Chat Noir but he possesses a Miraculous! Take it from him!"_ Hawk Moth cried out, earning a grin from the little girl.

"As you say Hawk Moth. Sorry doggy, but you'll be coming home with me tonight!" the little girl cried, sending a thick vine at the boy.

He ducked out of the way, running straight at the girl. She snapped her fingers, moving her black rose around to form a wall of them. Husky gripped the handle of his nunchucks, pulling slightly as he drew his blade, slicing the vines apart. He quickly sheathed it, closing the distance between himself and the girl. Even though he knew it was a little girl, he knew not to let appearances get the best of him. Years of watching anime had taught him that even little girls could be deadly. He threw a jab at her chest, though she crossed her arms to block it, being sent flying back a few feet.

"Grr, I'm not gonna let you defeat me you mutt! Now Cocoons! Time for you to bloom!" she cried, flicking her rose upward. Husky glanced around him, seeing all of the nearby cocoons opening, releasing the people they had captured.

All of them looked sickly green, their hair being crimson in color, faces bearing no resemblance of their human forms. They all let out a screech, racing at the boy who broke into a sprint, dashing away from them.

"This is not what I thought was gonna happen!" he cried, sending his grappling hook toward the lower span of the tower. He pulled himself up, just as several golden orbs flew past him, striking the plant people in the chest, turning them into stone.

"Phew, I owe you one Volpy! You saved my ass!" he said, glancing at Volpina who had a glare on her face.

"If you do owe me, then start by not calling me Volpy, it sounds gross!"

"Alright, I guess I'll just go back to cute Vixen." he said, giving her a smirk.

"This isn't the time to be flirting you two. The pincer attack totally failed, it's like she can tell what our plans are." Ladybug said, dropping down next to Husky, with Chat Noir quickly joining them.

"I tried to go in from the side, but her plants act on their own...they must be a part of her somehow." Volpina said.

"Well, I think I have a theory, you see in order to come up with all of these vines, she needs energy. The sun is a good source of photosynthesis, but that isn't enough. She needs to be rooted to the ground, when I sent her flying back, she landed on the grass and that's when she summoned those flower things." Husky said.

"So...she can't fight on concrete?" Ladybug asked, earning a shrug from the Dog themed superhero.

"It's just a hunch."

"It's the purr-fect time to prove that hunch, because she's gonna claw her way up to us soon." Chat Noir said, earning a groan from Volpina. The four heroes looked down at the little girl who was inching her way toward the tower, riding on a thick vine. She sent some toward the tower, causing them all to jump away. Volpina's eyes widened a bit having caught notice of the flower in her hands.

"It's the flower! The akuma is in the flower!" she said, turning to Ladybug. She narrowed her eyes, judging whether or not she could trust what the Fox was saying, but she took notice of the flower's appearance, giving her a nod.

"Then we're gonna have to get that flower away from her! Lucky Charm!" she cried, flicking her yo-yo above them. It glowed a brilliant crimson, and a spray bottle dropped into her hands.

"A spray bottle?" Chat asked curiously, earning a chuckle from Husky.

"Looks like it's time to discipline the cat for all those naughty cat puns he made earlier." he said.

The tower shook a bit, and the span they were on broke off, causing them all to tumble to the ground. Husky grabbed a hold of Volpina, launching his hook toward a nearby building. They landed roughly on the ground, earning pained groans from the two. Husky shook his head, eyes going wide when he saw Black Rose aiming her rose at them. He grabbed a hold of Volpina and threw her back, much to her surprise. He tried avoiding the vine, but it pierced through his leg, causing him to scream, thick flower petals wrapped around him, trapping him inside.

"No! Husky!" Volpina cried, reaching for her new partner.

"Hahahaha! Now that mangy mutt is all mine, and so is his Miraculous! If you want him to leave that cocoon alive, then you'll give me yours too Volpina!" Black Rose cried, holding her hand out.

"Hell no! Hawk Moth is controlling you! He doesn't care about you, all he wants is our Miraculous, so he can cause destruction in the world! Don't let him control you!" she cried. The little girl started laughing, launching some thick vines toward her as well, only for Chat Noir to jump in, using his own staff to slice them apart.

"Reasoning with them doesn't work Volpina, there's only one way to save her, and that's to take her rose away!" he said.

"I know...I just thought...never mind. I'll see what I can do!" the girl said, flying toward the girl, avoiding all of the vines. She hovered in mid air, playing another low tune, this time sending several copies of herself, Chat Noir and Ladybug to distract her.

"Nice thinking Volpina! Now that we've distracted her, we can take care of her! Where's Husky?" Ladybug asked.

"He's metamorphosing right now, he won't be able to help us until he turns into a beautiful butterfly!" Chat Noir said. Volpina twirled her flute around, smacking him in the shin with it.

"Not funny! I think I got an idea, Ladybug, use that spray bottle on the vine that she's standing on, I don't think it's water...when she falls, Chat try to get the rose, I'll keep you guys safe!" she said.

"Why should we trust you? After what you did to us in the past?" Chat asked, earning a sigh from the girl.

"Listen, I'm not evil alright? That first Volpina was a victim too, and I'm not her! You'll have to trust me!" she said, flying back toward Black Rose. She tried jabbing at her with her flute, only for her to jump back onto another vine, which carried her higher into the air. She tried a few more times to no avail.

"Hehe, sorry little fox! But I'm not gonna let you hit me, I think it's about time to welcome my new doggy into the world!" she said, flicking her wrist, sending a ball of green energy into the sky, which flew right at the cocoon containing Husky. It burst open, and the dog themed super hero came out, his suit being a dark green in color instead of it's monochrome one. He smirked, pulling his staff apart, spinning his nunchuks around as fast as he could.

"This is bad." Volpina said.

"We aren't letting you get away with this Black Rose! Take this!" Ladybug cried, flipping through the air as she spritz some of the water at the vines. Black Rose let out a scream when it made contact with her, falling off the vine. They all watched as the vines started to rot and break apart. The mind controlled Husky raced toward Black Rose in an attempt to save her, only for him to be swept off his feet by Chat Noir, who put a boot on his chest, a smirk on his face.

"Heel boy, heel!" he said, grinning a bit. Volpina saw the rose on the ground and quickly ran toward it, snagging it in her grasp. She squeezed it as hard as she could, hearing it crack a bit. The akuma flew out of it, fluttering away from the Fox themed heroine.

"Ladybug, quick!" she cried, pointing to the dark butterfly. She nodded, running her finger over her yo-yo, a smile on her face.

"No more evilizing for you little guy!" she cried, swinging the weapon at the butterfly, capturing it within. Once it was purified she let it go, a sigh of relief on her face. She grabbed the spray bottle and threw it into the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" she chanted, watching as it burst, the swarm of little ladybugs flew all around Paris, restoring everything to normal.

Husky blinked a few times, noticing he was on the ground looking up at the sky. He saw Chat Noir's foot on his chest and grabbed a hold of it, smacking it off himself.

"The hell did you do that for?" he asked, climbing to his feet.

"You got turned into a mindless flower monster. It's alright, I've been taken over before, you'll get used to it." he said.

Husky just brushed the dirt off his suit, glancing at Black Rose, who returned to normal. He let out a gasp, realizing it was his little sister, though he didn't say or do anything, knowing he could potentially give himself away.

"Ow...what happened? Why am I at the Eiffel Tower?" she asked, glancing at the four heroes curiously.

"It's alright, you got akumatized but we made it all better." Ladybug said, giving her a smile. The girl gasped, an excited look on her face.

"You're Ladybug! And you're Chat Noir! I'm such a huge fan, you've got to give me your autograph, please?" she asked, handing a marker to the red themed heroine.

"Oh...I suppose that's okay...who should I make this out too?" she asked, taking a hold of the girl's purse since it was the only thing she had on her.

"My name is Juliet! I just moved here to Paris with my big bro Sora! He's gonna be so jealous when he finds out I met you guys!" she said. Ladybug quickly wrote her name on the side of the purse, handing the pen to Chat Noir, who just drew a paw print under Ladybug's name.

"You be good at school okay? We wouldn't want you to get in trouble with your parents. We gotta go, we're about to transform back, you two can take her back right?" he asked, looking at Husky and Volpina.

"Since when did we become babysitters?" Volpina asked, earning a chuckle from Husky, who wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him.

"Aw, don't worry Volpy! We gotta make our way to the top somehow, taking little girls back to school is a good start!" he said. The girl jabbed his stomach, walking away from him.

"Don't call me Volpy! Fine, we'll take care of it, you two just get out of here...we wouldn't want the world knowing who you two are." she said, grabbing a hold of Juliet's hand.

"Hey Volpina, we're sorry about jumping to conclusions alright? Do you think we could meet up later?" Ladybug asked, earning a sigh from the girl.

"Five o'clock, Notre Dame bell tower, I'll be waiting. Let's go Husky." she said, jumping into the air, earning a cheer from Juliet who hugged her tightly. Husky was about to run off, but he turned around to face Ladybug and Chat Noir, who had a minute left before they transformed back.

"In brightest day, in blackest night, none shall escape our blinding light! To fight evil and bring about good! We're gonna cleanse this neighborhood! Miraculous! Dog out!" he said, giving the two a salute while shooting his grappling hook toward a nearby building, flying off after Volpina.

"Did he seriously just come up with a motto?" Ladybug asked, earning a chuckle from Chat Noir.

"I may have judged him to quickly...we better go, see you later Bugaboo!" he said, giving a two fingered salute before dashing away. Ladybug did the same, heading back toward the school.

"Grr...you win this time Ladybug and Chat Noir...though it seems two new players have been added to the game. The Husky Miraculous is a rare one indeed, even I haven't heard of it...and it's nice to see Volpina return...this shall certainly make for an interesting game." Hawk Moth said, the window of his private quarters slowly closing, leaving him in the dark.

 _ **xxx**_

"Ugh...are Akuma attacks really common here? Man that one sucked." Sora said, rubbing his neck as he and Lila walked out of the classroom. Their classes had been dismissed for the afternoon due to the attack.

"Yeah, they happen really often...what happened to you though? I was looking for people around the school but I didn't see anyone." she said. He stiffened a bit, glancing at his watch.

"I think I got turned into one of those plant things...I remember running and then a sharp sting in my chest. Everything went black after that." he said.

"It's a shame then...I hid in the basement behind the boilers, it's why I have cobwebs all over me." she said, brushing some from her hair.

"Actually, the reason why she has those is because she doesn't live in a mansion. She lives under a bridge because she's so poor she can't afford a house." Chloe said, breaking into laughter as she passed the two. Lila was about to go after her when Sora took a hold of her hand, shaking his head.

"She ain't worth it. She's just a snobby little princess, I wish she could live in the real world for a few days, see how hard scraping by truly is."

"Yeah...me too...thank you. We've only just met and you've defended me, and stopped me from getting an assault charge." she said, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"Hey, we all need a friend right? I just got here, and I've heard a lot of nasty things about you. But you know what...I wasn't here when you did and said all of that, that's in the past." he said.

"I know that but...you must think I'm a horrible person right?" she asked. He shook his head, a firm look on his face. He realized a few people were watching, but he didn't really care what they thought.

"What happens in the past stays in the past. My grandmother always told me, Don't judge a person for who they were yesterday, judge them for what you see today, so that you can expect greater things from them tomorrow. Since I met you in the present, I expect you to be my friend tomorrow, think you can manage?" he asked, holding his hand out. She nodded, giving him a smile.

"Definitely."

"Big brother! Big sis! You won't believe what happened to me today!" a young voice cried. It wasn't long before Sora was tackle hugged by his little sister. He took a few steps back, fighting to keep his balance.

"Whoa, Juliet what did I tell you about tackling me like that? I could've cracked my head open and gotten amnesia and then I wouldn't be able to remember my cute little sister!" he said.

"Stop being such an ass Sora. So, what happened to you today Lia, come on, hit me with it." Skyla said, giving her little sister a smile. She jumped out of Sora's grasp, showing the two her autographed purse.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir saved my life! I got akumatized into this evil villain! But the two of them saved me and even signed my purse!" she said.

"That's amazing kiddo...say, I saw a video earlier about all of that...did you get the autographs of the other two heroes who helped you?" Sora asked, kneeling down to his level.

"Eh...not really. Volpina was pretty cool, she can fly and stuff but I don't really like foxes, they dig up flowers and turn them all icky. I don't really care for Husky because I hate dogs! Cats are better in my opinion." she said.

" _I've never felt so fucking insulted in my life."_ Sora and Lila both thought, trying not to say anything. Skyla took a hold of Juliet's hand, giving her a smile.

"Let's go get some frozen yogurt, you deserve it. It wasn't your fault that evil Hawk Moth took over your mind...come on, I'm sure the store has strawberry." she said, leading the little girl out of the high school.

"You have a cute little sister Sora. I can tell you really love her." Lila said, a warm smile on her face.

"I do...my mom works really hard to raise us, since our father is never home. Me and Skyla do our best to take care of her so she doesn't have to worry so much, but she always does. She must be flipping out about what happened...I'm gonna go smooth things out with her." he said, tightening his hold on his backpack.

"See you tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow is Sunday though." he said, earning a flush from the girl.

"Yes...right yeah...see ya Monday then." she replied. He gave her a wave running to meet up with his sisters who were waiting for him by the entrance.

"Uh...hey Lila, do you think we could talk?" Adrien asked, causing the girl to look at him. She blinked a few times, swallowing hard.

"Um...yes yeah, sure...what about?"

"I'm sorry...I've been a bit mean to you since the whole Volpina thing...I know you don't remember anything, but I want to start fresh. So, let's be friends, okay?" he asked, holding his hand out to her.

"Friends...sure. I'm Lila Rossi, nice to meet you friend."

"Adrien Agreste, nice to meet you too." he said, giving her a smile, not at all noticing the glare he was getting from both Marinette and Chloe.

 _ **xxx**_

Master Fu silently poured himself a cup of tea as he glanced at the television. There was a news cast about another Akumatized victim, this time a local little girl. He had been expecting the battle to be a bit challenging, but Ladybug and Chat Noir handled it well as always. He had been expecting not to see the new wielders out so soon, but it seemed they took the call of justice what seriously. It had been a long time since he had seen Husky and Volpina active and working together, far too long.

"Why are you smiling Master?" Wayzz asked, glancing up his dearest and oldest friend.

"No reason...in a way, I'm glad to see the Miraculous wielders active again. It has been quite a long time since that has happened, my friend.

"True...I don't remember the last time I spoke with Trixx or Okamii." the floating Turtle kwami said, glancing at the screen intently.

"Indeed, they shall be together once again...but for now we cannot risk them getting captured by Hawk Moth. We do not know if he has unlocked more powers yet...I've been thinking of handing out the Bee Miraculous as well." the man said, taking a sip from his tea.

"But you can't! Nooroo and Duusu have been missing for years, with Nooroo being used for evil. Pollen is the last line of defense we have, if we let her go then..."

"All shall be fine Wayzz...there must be balance in the universe. Ladybug and Chat Noir have been doing fine on their own for months. But it takes an army to defeat an army. Hawk Moth can only create one villain at a time, but they are starting to get stronger. If he discovers he can create more than one at a time, it can spell the end for all of us. The Ladybug and Cat Miraculous must not fall into his hands." Master Fu said, earning a sigh from Wayzz.

"You're right master...but who exactly do you have in mind to give Pollen too? There aren't exactly that many choices."

"I believe we should let fate give us the answer...I'm sure she'll become a fine heroine." the man said, almost absentmindedly as he continued drinking his tea.

"She?"


End file.
